Lucy's Harem
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: After a heated drunk affair with Gajeel, Laxus, and Bixlow, Lucy just wants to avoid them and forget about the whole thing. But they don't seem to want to give up. Lemons!
1. Morning Light

Lucy's Harem

Author: This is some sort of experiment and I have to say I don't own Fairy Tail or anything about this. It belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama. Thanks to my beta reader babypowder333 for the edits!

_Chapter I_  
>Morning Light Brings Problems<p>

Hot. Hot. Hot! It was too damn hot!

"Natsu! Get the fuck off my…bed?"

Natsu wasn't there but Lucy would've loved to find _him_ there and not two thirds of the Raijinshuu tribe plus Gajeel. Normally she wouldn't care _that_much (she was far too used to finding Natsu in her bed) but they were naked and she was sticky and even if she was in her room, she was a bit...

Well, she was _very_ scared _and_ nervous because she didn't remember what had happened last night.

Lucy didn't hesitate to jump out the bed with the bedsheets wrapped around her body and, nearly sprinting inside, slammed the bathroom door behind her, waking up Laxus.

At first, he didn't understand what had woken him up until he realized where he was and smiled. He hadn't been drunk enough to forget what had happened last night. He didn't like it _that_much because he didn't like to share his lovers, but he had fucked the stellar spirit mage with Bixlow and Gajeel. That little girl had been insatiable and a fast learning virgin. He couldn't help but laugh when, with his Dragon Slayer's ears, he heard Lucy's cries from the bathroom.

"About what the hell are you laughing, you idiot?" Gajeel had sharp ears too and he wasn't exactly a morning person. "It's too damn early to hear your cackling."

"Shut up, bitch. He's laughing about that." Bixlow pointed to the bathroom door. "I'm sure she didn't like this little..._arrangement._"

"Bunny girl?" Lucy had enjoyed it too much to be crying now, hadn't she? "I think that it was your ugly faces that scared her."

Laxus ignored that last comment and, along with Bixlow, found his clothes and tromped out of the room.

Gajeel got up and did the same; he was both hungry for food and curious about Lucy's house. Team Natsu and Lisanna were always there and he wanted to know why. Even Levy was always talking about Lucy's house!

He started to look around her desk because Bixlow was in the kitchen preparing something that smelled like eggs and toast and Laxus was sitting in the dining room waiting for food. Gajeel finally found something interesting - a stack of papers - and began to scan it. So, _this_ was the book that Levy had wanted to read so badly…

Meanwhile, Laxus was getting pissed. He had been entertained by Lucy's reaction at first, but a half hour later it was starting to bore him. She was a grown up girl…er, woman since yesterday night, and listening to her crying wasn't doing much good to his nerves, either.

"Get out now, blondie! You have guests here!" Instead of helping, his shouting increased her sobbing. "I know you enjoyed it, bitch, so move you pathetic ass here and face it!"

Lucy knew what Laxus said was true. She had enjoyed herself enormously last night and it horrified her because her own body had betrayed her. She sobbed and hid her head between her knees. She couldn't believe how she had kissed Gajeel right in front of Levy-chan and then danced with Gray, breaking Juvia's heart. Then, she had summoned Gemini and played with them, making them transform into members of the guild. It had been funny then, but now, it just seemed mean...

When she had dismissed the Stellar Spirit she had gone directly to her house with _Laxus_, of all people, and she didn't know why had they took Bixlow with them...then, she remembered, they had found Gajeel in front of her door and she had invited them in and…and...

That was a blur on her memory but the soreness of her body let her know how the night had ended.

She had to take a shower and then she had to confront them because she was smelling food cooking, and she couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. As she slipped into the shower, she sighed. The water helped her to relax and to forget about the soreness in her groin.

"Bunny girl, is this the book that shortie wants to read?" She was drying her hair when she heard Gajeel's voice. He was reading her novel! "It's quite interesting, though it's not even…"

She opened the door wrapped in her towel as she quickly snatched her novel from Gajeel's hands, embarrassed because he had read her novel before Levy.

"Don't read that!" However, she slipped in her hurried escape and he caught her by her waist.

"You shouldn't hurry so much if you're wet, bunny girl." It was embarrassing how she could feel every little centimeter of his hard-muscled body. "You could fall."

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, struggling out of his grip. Shock filled their faces as they realized what she had said. She had guts, that for sure, but she had chosen bad words to begin his morning, and he was already hung over and not in his best mood.

"Listen to me, little stupid blondie…" Gajeel was scary when he got angry and she hadn't seen him like that since he had been working for Phantom Lord. "You screamed and you asked for more last night. So stop being a prude and behave like the cheap slut you were yesterday!"

"You're hurting me…Gajeel!" He had grabbed her by her forearms and his hands were like iron; she was sure she was going to get some bruises. "Please, let me go…"

She wasn't looking at him, nor to Laxus or Bixlow who had appeared in the doorway. She had her eyes on the floor and it got him more and more angry.

"Look at me!" He pulled her towel off and she was naked under their hungry stares. She tried to cover herself with her own hands, blushing, but it didn't do much good. Even Laxus thought that she was extremely beautiful, despite being naïve. They had to have her again. What had she done to them?

Laxus couldn't help but reach out, grab her hands and uncover her body. She wasn't fat, nor she was she thin. She was a fertility goddess and everyone should've worshipped and adored her for the perfection she was.

"Freaking awesome." Bixlow was right behind her, his lips caressing her skin on her neck and weighting up her left breast lightly. "And so sweet and perfect…"

Gajeel growled, but still he knew that Bixlow was right; she _was_ almost perfect, though shy and seemingly unaware about the lust she conjured up on men around her. Gajeel had also noticed how after a few tequila shots she had became lighter, happier, more careless than before. Lucy had left her prudish princess façade. She had danced around and seduced them with her movements without knowing it.

"You're worth your weight in gold." Laxus pinched her nipple and she moaned in response. "I love when women are so responsive..."

Gajeel stayed apart, watching the three interacting. He wasn't a voyeur, so he didn't enjoy looking at them but it was like some kind of enchanting show that had him bewitched so he couldn't look away.

"Don't you want to join us, punk?" Laxus invited him. Lucy was pinned by his hand and she was flushed, panting and moaning already. He could smell her arousal; nevertheless, she had teary eyes and she was terrified at the same time. "You enjoyed it yesterday too, didn't you?"

"Look, bastard. I enjoyed it but I don't want to share her anymore. She's mine, alone or not." How could he want her so badly to claim her as his already?

"So, you don't like kinky sex?" Bixlow interrupted. It was weird to talk with a man that was only wearing a visor and some kind of skirt. "When she was so accommodating with us? And, I have to say it; her cunt is better when she has a cock buried in her ass..."

He licked her ear lobe and pressed her clit lightly; Lucy moaned again, answering beautifully to their caresses and making Gajeel's cock twitch with joy and anticipation. She had sounded just like yesterday night when he violated her virgin ass. But yesterday she had been too intoxicated to notice the pain of her first time but, when he had, Gajeel had tried to be gentle when he had smelled blood.

"Can't you see how much he wants to? He doesn't show it openly but he wants you as badly as us." Laxus was being cruel with them both. "Why don't you help him make his decision? I know how skillful you are with your smart mouth."

The Lighting Dragon Slayer was stronger than Lucy and without much force he moved her body to put her right in front of Gajeel's erection. How wonderful were the view, she on her knees between his legs, her cherry lips parted and her cheeks redden.

"Do him a favor!" Bixlow grasped her jaw hard until it was wide open and Lucy couldn't close it. "That's our girl."

Lucy tried to wriggle away from them and tears fell from her eyes. Gajeel didn't like it; he hadn't understood ever when Salamander tried hard to stop her cries. Now he knew; the sound of it was heartbreaking. She had even been tortured by him when he had worked to Phantom Lord and she hadn't cried once, she had smirked and teased him about how he was going to die when Fairy Tail found out what had he done to her. And now she was crying and he hated it for some unknown reason.

"Stop it. Now." He couldn't move his gaze away from her tears. "What you're doing is rape. She doesn't want it. Let her _go_."

Laxus growled and pushed her into Bixlow, who wasn't smiling anymore. Gajeel gave her towel and Lucy wrapped it around herself, but she didn't attempt to move.

"You're so boring," Bixlow said disappointedly. His hands were stroking her curves and he smirked again. "She would love it."

"Please…just stop…I don't like it." Oh, finally! Gajeel would have believed that she had lost her voice by the way she was acting.

"Why should we? It's too funny and amusing to see how you became so dirty and intimate with men when you're drunk." Laxus got up and grabbed his shirt and coat. If he wasn't going to get laid now he was going to the guild. "I'll come again, so don't get a boyfriend. Now you're my bitch."

Without other word Laxus disappeared with a flash of lightning and a mocking laugh. Gajeel looked to Bixlow, waiting for him to leave. He wasn't going to leave bunny girl with a psycho like him.

"Why didn't you follow your lord, dog?" he taunted, trying to infuriate the Raijinshuu's member with harsh words. "He's going to miss your panting behind his neck."

"Well, aren't you going to miss your girlfriend the bookworm? She's very fuckable too, you know, and still you're here with this beautiful Stellar Spirit mage…isn't that cheating?" he shot right back.

The Dragon Slayer didn't take Bixlow's personality into consideration; he wasn't as much as a pussy as Fried about Laxus. "Talking about cheating, cosplayer queen, what would your boyfriend Loke think?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Still, she blushed and the two men thought how cute she was. "I…please, don't tell anyone about this. Gajeel promise me you're not going to tell anything of this to Levy-chan!"

"Why? She's just a nakama." Everyone had interpreted his friendship wrongly towards the blue-haired girl. "A nice nakama, no more, no less."

"And what can you offer me that can keep my mouth shut?" Gajeel glared at Bixlow and kicked him, angry at Bixlow's blackmail.

"You aren't going to tell it to anyone anything involving me or Laxus, bastard!" If he couldn't take that creepy one away from his Lucy he was going to throw him in the river. "Just…bye," he added stiffly to Lucy, who was staring at them wide-eyed. He then left with Bixlow on his shoulder and their clothes in his hand.

Lucy didn't bother to look at them twice. She couldn't move even if Gajeel had said that he wasn't going to say anything. She was scared of what was going to happen if any of her friends discovered what she had done with three men. Three!

Privately, the blonde vowed she would never drink again...or at least that's what she _hoped._


	2. Gajeel

Hey! I'm here again with another chapter without beta reading. I'm sorry for my mistakes and for all the alerts this little experiment got with chapter I. Fairy Tail isn't mine but Hiro Mashima's. Does anyone know anything about his hiatus? Fairy Tail is really going to come out 11th May?

Chapter II – Gajeel

She had to avoid them, it was the best option because she couldn't face the reality of how much she love to take on her three men in a night.

"Lucy!" But the day had started like always and everyone seemed to be as happy as usual "Did you have fun yesterday? The party was great, wasn't it?"

"Yep, I had fun yesterday but I drank a lot too and I have a headache"

"But it's unfair! Your skin is shining even more than yesterday!" Mira brought her a green drink and smiled sweetly "You're like Cana! Alcohol is great for you"

It was really awesome how you transformed after a few shot" Erza hit Lucy with her elbow and looked at Gray who was as embarrassed as Lucy "And I'm sure Reedus painted that cool dance with Gray"

Gray spat his drink, he had been drunken too and he didn't remember either what had done him at the party.

"You're pretty badass when you're drunk, Lu-chan" Levy joined their little chat "You danced with Gray and then you were all over Gajeel! You kissed him and flirted with him too…Poor Gajeel"

The hell…? Levy-chan had seen her! But she didn't seem angry or sad! All the stares were on her and Natsu began to sniff her and looked to Levy. Lucy feared for a second, if Natsu knew he was going to tell to everyone! She had taken two showers to erase every little proof about her busy night.

"Did she really kiss that iron-bastard?" It seemed that Natsu was too dense to notice something "Lucy doesn't smell like him and I'm sure she had better tastes"

She would love to hit him, but she was feeling really uncomfortable around the guild.

"I saw her! And I didn't drink alcohol last night so I can remember what happened far better than all of you!" the blonde mage took her friend with her to the bar and looked around "Lu-chan?"

Nobody seemed to notice them and she started to talk about Gajeel. The key-user knew how much Levy liked the Iron dragon slayer

"Please, Levy-chan, I didn't want to kiss him and I'm very embarrassed so tell me you're not mad at me" Her flushed face vas proof enough but she was thinking about last night. Her mind was recovering pieces of memories and she was getting aroused fast "I made a fool of myself…"

"Do you want to talk about something?" Levy was very intuitive and she knew that something was bothering her best girlfriend because Lucy was stuttering.

"Why do you ask? N-no…it's just…I'm just embarrassed…" She hurried to go back with her teammates but in her way her eyes met Gajeel's red gaze and she nearly trip over with her own feet but tried to recover her calmness "Hey, guys, I'm going home…would I see you there?"

Natsu was talking to Lisanna, but shook his head, he was going out with Lisanna tonight, and they had been spending time together since she came back from Edolas.

"I'm going to rest, tomorrow I'm going on a mission with Juvia" Gray and Juvia were other couple, seven years, a Magic Tournament and Lyon having feeling for the rain woman were needed for Gray to accept his feelings for her nakama.

Erza didn't answer so Lucy just smiled sadly and left the guild. She didn't noted two gazes upon her back. It wasn't late but she was tired and tried to concentrate in something apart from how much her life and team had changed lately and she hadn't even try to avoid it.

"I need to go on a mission too" Maybe being solo was her best option now that her team seemed to had split up "I wouldn't have to see anyone and my rent due is next week…"

Her flat was empty and lonely without her friends breaking in to welcome her in her room.

"It's for the best, Lucy" She tried to cheer herself up and smiled again "I have to change the sheets"

It took her a few minutes to change the sheets and to put new ones. Her room as full of memories and with the passing time it got worse. She had been there with three different men acting like they owned her. Her only relief was that she had acted like an experiment lover and she had been drunken enough to no care about what they had done to her.

Gajeel had been the most patient and the most careful, Bixlow had bitten her nipples and had pinned her clit, but he had treated her like a person. In the other, Laxus had waited patiently until Gajeel and Bixlow were satisfied to take her in the shower. He had been brutal and nearly insatiable. He had bitten her, tied her with his belt in her kitchen, he had taken her on doggy-style, in the living room…She had been exhausted but she had ended the night doing him a blowjob in her office.

A knock in the door woke her up. She had lost it for a moment in her own mind and her body had betrayed her and she had began to masturbate thinking in how Laxus had fucked her beastly everywhere. She cleaned her hand and ran to the door. She had expected it to be someone of her team or Levy, but it was Gajeel waiting in her doorframe. It was quite surprising because he had said that she wasn't going to be disturbed by them.

"Gajeel?"

"I'm not here for you, bunny-girl" He scolded "Levy asked me to bring your stupid book"

He was harsh but he wasn't looking to her, his eyes were fixed over her shoulder and he was holding her book carelessly. Lucy felt a sharp stake in her belly.

"You didn't have to bother. I could have taken it from Levy-chan tomorrow" Lucy took her book and when their hands touched accidently just for a second she dropped the book. Gajeel growled and reached it just on time "I'm sorry"

"Just shut up and take it" He could smell her arousal and it was hard to resist since he had this need to take her again even if he had to rape her. "And do us a favour, forgot about yesterday"

"I…I'll try. Thanks for the…" He caught her hand when she was going to wave it as goodbye. The smell was stronger in her middle finger and he couldn't help but smile "What…?"

Gajeel licked it amused by the flavour, last night had been madness and he was sure that the only reason why she had enjoyed it was because of the alcohol, not because they were careful. He wanted to repay her somehow and her arousal was going him mad enough to think about have with sex again as payback.

"Gajeel…" He liked her fingers one by one tasting her flavour and ignored her worry "What…what are you doing?"

He had pushed her inside her flat, she was flushed and looking at him like he was some sort of madman. He let her hand go and look at her like the first time. Her blond hair has a strawberry shadow, her pale skin was soft and he knew it wasn't because she used lotions. Her body was quite nice too, she wasn't fatty, and her boobs were huge enough to fascinate a demanding man. But what enchanted him the most were her eyes. They were big, warm and with that amazing chocolate colour that kept you guessing. He wondered if her lips were as delicious as they seem to be. There were just a few centimetres between them and they felt like the way to heaven… to long for humans.

"Gajeel…what…are you going…?" He didn't let her to finish the sentences. He closed the distance between them and took her lips into a sweet and tremulous kiss.

"I didn't kiss you yesterday" There were a lot of things they hadn't done last night.

"As you said before, let's forget about yesterday" Lucy's words encouraged Gajeel to kiss her again, this time with true passion "Let's concentrate in today"

The Dragon Slayer took her bride style and kicked the door close walking to her room. They are going to do this well so well that she wasn't going to forget ever. He wasn't going to let her forget it. Gajeel put her to bed and took off his shirt, Lucy blushed with the sight of his hard chest because even with scars he was so handsome…She took her tank top as well and embrace herself shyly. She had been drunk yesterday so for her this was her first time with a man. The sunlight went into the room and it drew a halo around her that take Gajeel's breath away.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Not again. Gently he separated her hands from her body and whistled in admiration "How could you been a virgin with this body?"

"My father was very strict when he was rich" Gajeel let a bitter laugh left his throat "Don't laugh!"

His hands travelled from her wrist to her shoulders and then went down to her collarbones. He was trying to read her feelings because this was payback time and he couldn't let her down. He didn't expect her to caress his chest and kiss him willing. She had to be his.

"Why would you want to sleep with me, Gajeel?" Her question surprised the dragon slayer, she couldn't be talking seriously.

"The question, bunny-girl, is how wouldn't I want to sleep with you" Her hands stopper their way down his abdomen "Do you want to do this?"

"I'm a little afraid" He could see the sadness in her eyes "After what happened…are you trying to show me how I can be a slut?"

"I was really angry this morning" It had been true, but her behaviour toward him had been unacceptable "You're a decent woman"

"A woman…" Right…She wasn't a teenager anymore since Bixlow had taken her first time…well, Gajeel too. It was embarrassing to know how he had taken her from behind like an animal "It's weird because I don't feel any different"

"Not being virgin doesn't change you" He laughed again as he gout up and look around for a mirror "Look at yourself for once"

There was a little mirror in the bathroom. He held it in from of Lucy and smiled while she stared at her reflex.

"You're too beautiful to your own benefit" Gajeel touched her bangs and make her look at him. "Do you understand it now?"

"Mira-san is more…" Gajeel kissed her again to shut her up and made her laid down on the bed "I was talking!"

"I don't want to hear you talking shit about yourself" It was a fact; there was something in her what kept him trying to comfort her and kept her safe.

He hadn't been too interested in her last night, it was just a good fuck but this afternoon when she left the guild…he needed to touch her everywhere, he needed to learn every little curve of her body. He loved the way she shut her eyes when she moaned and the way she tried to answer to his touches. Gajeel went down in between the sheets, his breath was marking his way on her body and Lucy jump when his tongue separated her labia too look for her clit. He was so good with his ways that Lucy came after a few minutes under his touches.

"You taste so sweet" He kissed her wanting to share her nectar in their kiss "Too damn sweet that you make me go mad"

Lucy got up with a jump, totally naked and look to him curiously…no, her eyes showed her evil intentions toward him.

"I have done this just once and I was too drunk to fully remember" Gajeel sit on the bed looking at her cautiously "So, you'll have to help me a little…"

She got on her knees between his legs, just like Laxus had forced her that morning, but that time she undid his belt and took off his pants so she could took his cock between her little hands. Gajeel giggled when she swallowed hard after she appreciated his long length. He was a dragon for sure. How could have she taken it all in her body without end broken?

"You seem surprised" She stroked his full length and licked the head "Do you really want to do this? You don't need to force yourself"

"I want to learn and I have to repay your favour" She was flushed and didn't look at him but she sounded very convinced that that was totally needed.

"I did it because I want to do it, Lucy. To please a woman is easier than you think"

Despite his affirmation she didn't stop and kept licking and sucking more and more before she could take half of it in her mouth. Gajeel hold the sheets tight and closed his eyes to recreate the warm and wet feeling around his cock. His moaning filled the room and she drove him mad when she tried to take more of him in her mouth, it was so pleasant that he couldn't warn her when he came in her throat. She took it all and Gajeel was really amazed to see how the princess of Fairy Tail, Lucy Hearfilia swallowed it all before to move away and to cough with tears in her eyes, more of his seed ended in her cute face and chest. That had been a hell of climax.

He wasn't sorry but he was speechless and breathless, it had been fucking perfect. She searched for some paper handkerchiefs to clean the mess in her face and neck.

"At least you didn't force me to take you all in my throat…it really hurts"

So Laxus had been brutal with Lucy. It was odd to have someone looking at you while you're too busy fucking to care about it but it angry him to know that after they ended with Lucy and they were sleeping, Laxus had taken her all for himself and he hadn't bet a bit more careful with her. Gajeel helped the key user to got up and sit her on his knees. What had she done to him? He was ready to take her again, and he was her badly almost madly…Had it something to do with his magic? Or maybe had it something to do with hers? He didn't know but it was going to end with him.


	3. Give them up

**Author:** I was waiting for my beta-reader to edit the second chapter but after all the alerts that this fanfic got I can't wait anymore so…here it is! The third chapter and I have good news for all of you who read this: **I haven't got a writer's block yet! So wish me good luck!** As you all know this isn't mine, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. If they were mine NaLu would never be so popular. However, **thank you, minna-san, for waiting, for the reviews and for the alerts… Thank you all for making me so happy.**

Chapter III – Give them up

The next morning was full of surprise. Firstly she woke up with Gajeel as pillow. How have they ended that way? How could Lucy give up so easily? She had said she was going to forget about them and their little night together and… when Gajeel came to give Lucy her book, Lucy couldn't stand the urge to kiss him and to sleep with him… She was a slut!

The key user looked at Gajeel chest, he was strong and handsome and somehow he had been careful with her. He wasn't a monster or something like that so it was normal for her to fall for him.

"What are you looking at?" His red gaze was sparkling with joy and amusement "There is something you like?"

"Why did I sleep with you again?" Her question was stupid, they hadn't slept together, they just caressed each other "I mean…Why I fall again?"

"You started this time and there wasn't alcohol to blame."

"I just…when I saw you I felt funny inside of my chest." It was true; there was a shot within her chest that forced Lucy to kiss Gajeel.

"Well, if you don't want to admit that you want this to happen it's ok for me…"

"Wait!" The dragon slayer was trying to get up but Lucy's hand held his forearm "I…Don't leave me yet…"

"Why do you want me to leave? You don't know why you slept with me."

"Then leave and don't come back!" She shouted with her pink cheeks and Gajeel laughed amused because of her split behaviour.

Lucy sat between his legs and sighed with relief because Gajeel was going to stay with her even if she didn't know why would her want him to stay. They kept silence until a knock in the door made the blonde to get up and open the door…there wasn't anyone, just a letter on the floor. She recognized the symbol… She ripped it without open it. She didn't need that right now.

"Who was it?" Gajeel asked.

"Nobody, don't worry." Lucy threw the pieces and jumped again in Gajeel's arms. "I'm going to have a shower"

And that is all Gajeel needed to get up and took the pieces of the letter. It was just three words and a symbol very well-known. It was the Magic Council. "Give them up". Give up what? They could be anything… But what want the magic council with Lucy? She wasn't any special nor her magic was strong enough to be an exceptional mage…she was just Lucy and she was always the damsel in distress in Fairy Tail! Last time, Natsu had saved her from him…this time was Gajeel's turn to save the girl.

"Lucy!" Like usually the fire dragon slayer got into Lucy's flat without permission but he didn't know that he was going to meet Gajeel in her bed…and he was naked "What are you doing here? Are you a stalker stripper like that sick Popsicle?"

"Can't you read the air?" Gajeel used the bed sheets so Natsu couldn't see more that he would "Or you're too dense to notice what happened?"

"How you dare?" To complete destiny's prank, Lucy came out with a towel over her body "Lucy! What is he doing here?"

"He slept with me, it's quite obvious" At least she didn't try to hide the fact that they had slept together.

"You never let me sleep with you!" Gajeel growled and took Natsu by his scarf.

"If you try to sleep with my woman, I'm going to kill you so painfully that you're going to shit on your pants!" Whoa, Natsu shouldn't touch Lucy again because Gajeel's face supported his affirmation.

"You two…stop it right now. Blood is difficult to clean." She tried to convince them to stop their stupid dispute.

They didn't stop and Lucy grew tired of them and went to the guild, she wasn't sure if they was going to destroy her room while they were fighting. Sometimes guys could be so difficult. What she didn't expect to see was a Magic Council carriage in front of the guild's door. What were they doing there? She prayed that they weren't there for Erza again. The ex-quip woman hadn't done anything and her relationship with Jellal wasn't known for anyone but their teams.

"Miss Heartfilia" A frog-looking woman approached to her and did a light bow "We are here to talk to you about…your keys"

"My keys are mine and I'm not going to give them up even if you order me to." Lucy said and entered the guild where all gaze came to her.

"Are you ok, Lucy-chan?" Master was sitting on the bar with Mira and his grandson Laxus who smirked to her "Are they troubling you?"

"They're been sending me letters so it was obvious they were going to show up sometime" She smiled and asked for a drink while the doors opened again "And they don't accepted a "no" as answer"

"Please, Miss Heartfilia, reconsider our need to have them well guarded" This time it wasn't the frog woman, it was a man with blond hair and grey eyes "Ten golden keys are too many for a mage like you"

They were whispering but Laxus had a great hearing and he could know what was going on with his woman and that jerk from the Magic Council. He didn't know that ten golden keys were too many; there were plenty of keys around the world, right?

"I had said no. They're my friends and I'm not giving them away to you" The blonde hissed very angry with the guy.

"What's going on here, mister…?" Makarov looked to the council guy with happy eyes "What business do you have with our Lucy?"

"This is a private business, Master Makarov. I'm Nero and I'm here to convince Miss Heartfilia to give up her golden keys or at least five of them."

"Why? They're only keys, stupid and weak keys" The blond dragon slayer just was defending his grandpa not that weak stellar spirit mage "I'm sure there're a lot of them to everyone"

"Excuse me, Mister Dreyar, but I'm sure you don't have enough brain to understand what is going on. There're only twelve golden keys and Miss Heartfilia has already ten." Nero shook his head and looked again to Lucy who was trying to escape from Laxus gaze "After all the Tenroujima affair, the Magic Council was very worried because your keys were disappeared as well as you and your spirits didn't want to accept others masters."

"Maybe is because I wasn't dead and they have a contract with me as long as I'm alive. You couldn't expect they broke their promises"

"We just want five of them... you don't have to give up all of them…just…five. Leo, Taurus, Scorpio, Capricorn and Virgo would be perfect." Lucy gasped and reached her keys, she wasn't going to accept that "Or maybe Leo, Taurus, Scorpio, Capricorn and Aquarius…you can choose freely."

"Like hell! No! I'm not going to let you have my keys and Loke is a member of this guild!" Nero tried to take Lucy by her arm, but soon he was knocked down by Laxus because he didn't like the way Nero's eyes spoke about his intention.

"Blondie had said she wasn't going to give you her keys, so leave now or I will kick your shitty ass out of this guild" He hadn't protect her, he hadn't defended her, he just wanted to fight with that Nero guy because he didn't let them drink peacefully. "And if I see you again, it won't be a punch."

Nero got up with his hand upon his nose, his eyes fuming while he went back a bit.

"This isn't over. You can't have so many golden keys because you're too weak to have even two keys and you…" He pointed to Laxus "You're going to pay for this too."

Makarov was just looking at his grandson and Lucy with interested eyes, Laxus hadn't protected anyone so fast and with such passion, not for something like the Magic Council trying to take away anything.

"Well done, Laxus. That is how you have to protect your guild and your family. Lucy, are you alright?" Lucy was a bit pale but alright and she nodded grabbing her keys strongly. "They're not going to take away your keys, don't worry. If they try, Laxus is going to protect you, right, Laxus?"

"Of course not, geezer! I just punched him because he was disturbing me!" Laxus walked away from them while Makarov was smirking because of his grandson reaction; maybe Lucy was his opportunity to be a good man again.

"Take good care of him, Lucy." But Lucy wasn't there. She was following Laxus outside the guild.


	4. Advice

Thanks you again, guys! Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's work and I only use them for a while and for my pervert ideas. I'm sorry for my bad English but it's not my mother language and I'm still learning it. I'm sorry for any OOCness of these characters and for my shitty ideas, crazy ideas. But thanks to all of you that still want to read my fanfic. Thanks you.

Chapter IV – Advices

She didn't mean to follow Laxus but something inside of her had told Lucy to go after the lighting mage and he hadn't seem to notice her presence until he talked.

"What do you want, blondie?" Laxus looked to her over his shoulder "If you're bored I'm sure Gajeel will enjoy playing with you"

"I…Thanks for punch that idiot." Her gaze was focus on his chest and Laxus smirked "That's…all. Thanks you."

"I'm sorry, Lucy." The blonde woman looked like he was an alien but his little smile and the way he didn't looked at her was purely Laxus "I shouldn't try to force you the other night but it was fun. Really fun."

"I don't have to forgive you. Even if you were bestial I know I enjoyed it and I shouldn't have acted like a virgin next morning" She blushed and hid her eyes behind his bangs, she was admitting how much she enjoyed being fucked by three men at once.

"We took advantage of you but I would never thought you were virgin…I mean, with all those stories about you and Natsu, and Gray and Loke…even that Blue Pegasus mage…"

"My legend is quite stupid" She took a step closer to Laxus and he watched her curiously "I don't like fatty meat, I'm not a cosplayer queen and I didn't kill two hundred mages…they were fifteen or so…"

"And why are you standing so close to me?" She could smell his perfume, manly perfume, and she could see how his eyes were fixed on hers.

"I don't know…but I like it" So she liked to stay next to Gajeel "You're warm…and big…"

"Are you serious?" Laxus laughed and embraced her between his arms. He liked the way she seemed to fit with him "Aren't you going to regret this later?"

"I have just said that I like to be near to you" There was again that little pull in her stomach and her lack of resistance. "My magic seems to answer to yours somehow…"

"You answer to my touches, more than to Gajeel's. I'm certain about it." Without anything more, he just took her lips in a kiss before he step back and started to walk away from Lucy "See you soon, blondie."

It was strange. She desired them both, Gajeel and Laxus, her body was all hot and wet when she was near of them. Was it going to be the same with Bixlow? He hadn't been in the guild when the key user arrived but somehow she knew it was going to be exactly the same because just thinking of him had made her all aroused again. Lucy tried to relax a bit but it was so hard…her keys began to sparkle and move like she was going to summon one of her spirits…

"Hello, Lu-chan!" Her friend Levy jumped in front of Lucy catching her totally unawares "What are you doing here?"

Here was in the middle of the road behind the library. She walked a lot following Laxus and more when he left her after their kiss and she had ended behind the library where Levy had found her.

"I was walking a bit" Levy smiled and took her hand between hers "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I was following you. After you left the guild with Laxus I was a bit worried because all of us know how Laxus is." Levy had seen everything and she was going to blackmail her! "I was so surprised! I thought you liked Gajeel but then you kissed Laxus and I was…Oh, god, it was so cute!"

Eh? Oh…She had confused everything. And Lucy had to explain it as fast as possible.

"Would you walk with me? I would like to tell you something and you're the only one who isn't going to judge me."

Levy and Lucy went to a café, there weren't many people and they could talk freely without worrying about who could overheard their talk.

"I slept with Gajeel, Bixlow and Laxus. The same night and at the same time." There wasn't any way to made this a bit less rude "And I slept with Gajeel yesterday too when you sent him to give me my book."

"Wait, wait, and wait! You're saying that you slept with three men and you're feeling embarrassed?" Levy laughed cheerfully "You're the luckiest woman in the world!"

"You have two men behind your ass everyday and I'm the luckiest?" Lucy felt lighter when she told everything to her best friend "The thing is that I liked it and I can't stay with them without wanting to…"

"To fuck with them even if you're in front of the entire guild!" Levy's laughs were more and louder while Lucy's face was more and more red "Don't worry. I have read about something similar somewhere…It was called…desire and it's not bad at all. You have to sleep again with them and it will end fast!"

"I don't think I should do that…they have feelings too and I'm not going to play with them" She wouldn't enjoy if someone played with her feelings "I think I'm going to leave them and forget all of this."

It should be a great exit for her problems but how could her body forget so easily as her mind? Her body got excited every time she was near of one of those three powerful mages.

"Or maybe you should let them decide who ends up with you" That was the…worst idea and they just could laugh about it. Bixlow was going to give up as fast as he could, but Gajeel wasn't going to just leave her alone, not with Laxus. "You're in a big problem and you're the golden trophy"

At the end, she was again in her room, looking at nothing trying to understand how she could end like that. One day she was a virgin who hadn't seen a naked man before, one night and she had been with three men at once and the next day she was confused because she thought she could love or at least like the three of them! It was a bit crazy.

"Are you too busy to hear me?" A rusty voice startled Lucy and her body was set on fire with a single finger on her collarbone "Maybe I should leave you with your thoughts?"

"No! I mean…You don't have to leave, Laxus." His finger made her look at him; he was sitting behind her with a little smile dancing on his lips like hiding and was burning his presence on her brain.

"I thought so…" And he crushed his lips on hers caressing her curves while bringing her body into his arms. "It's going to be fun."


	5. Bixlow

This chapter contains lemon and not a good one, I mean…it's really difficult for me to write lemons in English and right now I admire all the writers that write smut or PWP so well. Thanks again for all the alerts, reviews and favourites that this fanfic got. Thank you. All of this belongs to Hiro Mashima…Otherwise the popular pairing would be Laxus/Lucy or Bixlow/Lucy and there will be yaoi for the yaoi fangirls e.e I must say that...Omakes are not part of the story...they're...ideas that I had and I must write if I want to finish this story, so don't worry...you can not read them and you're going to understand the story :)

Chapter V – Bixlow

She had been thinking about how her life had changed so much in a few days. She had been thinking that all was just a dream; she hadn't slept with Gajeel, neither with Laxus nor Bixlow, especially not with Bixlow. How powerful can be a lie if it could deceive her body. But Lucy wasn't stupid or dense enough to forget so much pleasure. Her body was like an album of memories and sometimes she found herself thinking about their hands of her bare skin, their lips upon hers and the way they had filled her more than physically talking. But what happen when your lie can't deceive your body? What happen when you dream about it and you wake up with an extreme climax? You only can want it again and again…

"Do you really want this, ojo-sama?" The key user growled. She should have called for Gajeel, he was more intelligent but no, she had to call Bixlow, her body was a traitor "Somehow I know you want it…"

"Aren't you feeling hot?" He had a lot of clothes on and it was a really warm day, however Bixlow shook his head without smile, something really strange "I…you're a soul mage, aren't you? I mean…you can see our souls…right?"

"Yes, I'm not wearing this because of fashion" It was quite obvious sometimes that he disliked to wear the visor "Did you call me to ask for my magic?"

"Not really." Whoa, it was their most reasonable conversation since…ever "I think something is wrong with me and maybe…"

"Your soul is healthy…I'm heading to my house, cosplayer queen." Instead, he took her waist and crushed his lips over hers "Or do you want something else?"

"I want it…but I don't know why…" There it was again, his psychotic smirk that somehow made her horny "You're disgusting."

"You're going to enjoy it."

There she went again, another man in her bed in less than a month! She was a bit worried about her reputation if someone discovered what had she done with three of the most powerful men in the guild. The girls were going to hate her… Bixlow made her moan with a pinch in her clit and she bit her lip to suppress another moan.

"Stop it, you mean, you're hurting me." The key user was lying because it was quite pleasant in some bizarre way "Please, Bixlow!"

"Do you want me that badly?" He bit her earlobe and sliced his finger in her vagina with a smirk. "Your wetness says to me that you really want me."

Bixlow's fingers were…prodigious! He touched the right spots and made her delirious with a few touches until the blonde came with a stifled moan and still he kept caressing her entrance and biting her neck until he reach his aim of cover a lot of skin with hickeys that would proved she was his.

"Fuck you." Lucy sighed resting her head on his chest.

"Not really. It's me who is going to fuck you." He laughed again and used her fluids to lubricate her anal entrance "And I'm going to do it hard."

The soul mage put her on four and sliced a finger in her anus, making Lucy to complain a bit more before she truly enjoyed it. He added another finger and moved them to dilate her more; he really didn't want to hurt the cosplayer queen…not too much. Bixlow lost his patience and his clothes were killing him because he was hard and the fabric was hurting him a little, so he stripped faster than Gray and caressed her back before he thrust inside her ass with a low grunt.

He certainly knew how to fuck because he alternated fast rhythms with deep and slow thrusts, sometimes he exited just for the fun of sliced forceful and heard her trying to hide her moans by biting the pillow and hold on the bed sheets but he grow tired and he really wanted to come in her vagina, it was like a fetish since he took her first, so he released her hips and sliced in her wet and warm pussy just right before he ejaculated with a loud moan of pure pleasure and she squirted. Their bodies were sweating and sticky, they were trying to catch their breath while Lucy's head rest again on his chest and Bixlow's arm was around her waist.

"Why can't I resist to you all?" She asked when they were almost sleeping and she really liked his big smile.

"I don't know but it's so funny seeing you falling once and again." What he didn't tell Lucy was that he found it too difficult to just give her up and search for another lover, because she was Laxus' bitch and he was sure that Laxus was as taken with Lucy as him. "But don't worry, this is not going to last too much. We have to get over it soon or you're going to do as all addicted to your body."

"That was almost deep." They chucked for a few minutes before he pressed his lips over hers and hold her chin thigh.

"Do you mind if I don't sleep here? I have to wake up soon and I don't want to have to say goodbye." The creepiest guy in Fairy Tail was acting too weird even for himself but Lucy nodded and he got up, looking for his clothes while Lucy cover herself with the duvet "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about his, it would be too troublesome for me."

She wondered why he was so understanding with her and caring all of sudden, but she didn't care a bit about it, because she was sure it wasn't going to be a good thing and she was too tired to care in the moment. She was asleep before he left her room and he didn't see how Bixlow kneeled beside her bed and touched her cheek with a little smile on his lips.

"It's a wonder how you can't see how powerful you truly are." He whispered before he left the stellar spirit mage sleeping without worries.


	6. Family doesn't judge you

This is not a very important chapter, it's just… a thing that came out. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. Thanks for your lovely reviews, your alerts and favourite.

Chapter VII – Family doesn't judge you.

Sometimes Lucy wondered what her father had sent her and other times she was afraid to open the gifts that were still on her wardrobe. Sometimes she just stared at them and reached one and put it back with the others six. She had read the letter and nothing else. She would like to be strong enough to open them and try to smile. There were seven presents for the seven years that they were gone.

That was one of those days when she stayed in front of the wardrobe looking at the well wrapped with different colour papers. She would like to have her father or her mother with her but she would never complain because Erza never got to know anything about her family and she had made Fairy Tail her home.

"Lucy!" She wiped the tears away and stroked her eyes before Natsu saw her like that "What are you doing?"

As usual, Happy was with him and the two of them soon got over all her room, and like always, they were noisy and wanted to eat half of her food, but Lucy was happy to have them there.

"We've to pass by before we go to see Lisanna and we really miss you!" Happy was already crying on her chest "You haven't been in the guild for a while now…"

"Yes, that's right!" Oh, she hadn't thought about it but it was true. She had been there for almost a week. "But I want to ask you something…"

It was rare to see the big Salamander blushing like a kid but it was still a bit cute and Lucy giggled and nodded.

"How did…how did Gajeel asked you out?" If the key user were drinking she would have spit it everywhere. "I'm going to ask Lisanna and I need a piece of advice but I'm not going to ask that iron bastard!"

"He didn't ask me out, Natsu!" The blonde couldn't restrain it anymore and she began to laugh loudly, forgetting about Natsu and Happy. "We just slept together but we are not dating…"

"But…then…So, he is not your boyfriend and still he dares to call you his woman?" She wasn't sure what marvelled her more, Natsu knowing what a boyfriend was or the sudden big brother anger. "He is going to pay for it, Lucy… Let's go, Happy!"

And before the stellar spirit mage could stop him, Natsu and Happy flew out of her room. Lucy growled when she had to follow them to the guild, Natsu was fuming and Happy had a big evil smirk.

"You two! Stop it!" Lucy grabbed her flame brain friend before he could reach the doors and pushed him to a side. "You two should listen to someone sometimes, really. You can't say anything about this little thing, Natsu."

"Why not? We are family and if he hurts you, we will defend you." He seemed so confident and brave that she had to smile. "If he slept with you, he should be man enough to ask you out."

"It's a bit troublesome…our situation, I mean." She sighed; she really didn't want to tell him about what she had done. "Promise me you're not going to hate me or judge me."

"Family never judges nor do they hate you." Natsu could be a dense moron but sometimes he got serious and was a great pal.

"I don't have any relationship but I like them three…" But with him the better was to be very patience and careful with words. "…and I have been with them."

Natsu blinked, once, twice…three times and still nothing. Yep, he was a moron but he hadn't run…yet.

"I think it's better if you talk about this with Erza or Mira because I don't understand it." Here he was…running away with a big smile claiming for Lisanna.

"Talking to you is impossible nowadays anyway, Natsu." She whispered before she got into the guild looking a bit down. "Can I have a glass of orange juice, Mira-san?"

"Give me a shot of tequila, please, Mira!" Gray sat net to the blonde mage and smirked at her. "I need after what I had heard, Lucy!"

They drank in silence while the rest of the guild were on a huge fight or busy with their usual group, but soon Gray broke the harmony with a very well thought question.

"Do they treat you well? I don't need to know their names…" Nor do him wanted to know who Lucy's lovers were. "But do they treat you like you deserve?"

"You overheard my conversation with Natsu and you want to know more, don't you?" Lucy let out a laugh before answering. "Let's say…they treat me. Or do you want more details?"

"Listen to me, Lucy." Gray used to be a lot more serious than Natsu but his face for once wasn't cold but worried serious. "I'm not going to judge, nor Natsu neither one of this guild. We're a family and family doesn't judge, but if they – whoever they are – don't treat you like a princess, I'm going to freeze them to death."

"You're like my big brot…" Before she could finish her affirmation Juvia came from nowhere and placed herself between Gray and Lucy.

"You, Juvia's Love Rival! Stop your seduction intentions! Gray-sama is Juvia's!" She claimed without worry if Gray could hear her and she was really surprised when the ice mage placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't Juvia say she is Gray's?" He whispered in the water mage ear and the poor blue-haired girl fainted after murmur something like 'Gray-sama~' "I'm sorry, she still processing we're going out already… "

Fairy Tail was as always a lively place, and her family, but they were a crazy gang and were always fighting. On the other hand, Gray was right, family don't judge and they were going to accept that little affair she had with Laxus, Gajeel and Bixlow.

"Missing me already, princess?" Loke popped out with a flirtatious smile. "You haven't call me in a while, I haven't that I love you in two days!"

"What are you doing here, Loke?"

"Do you have a partner for the dance contest? It is Fairy Tail tradition and I want to invite you." Loke was a Fairy Tail mage and he wanted to participated in all their traditions.

"I would love to go with you, Loke." It was going to be funny and she wasn't going to wait for one of her boys to ask her if she wanted to go with them.

Lucy had to laugh because it was amusing to see how wonderful and warm Fairy Tail was and how her live had changed so much in a few years.

"Definitely, I love Fairy Tail!" And all of them cheered for it (even Mirajane)


	7. Dance party!

Author: This is the video for the last dance, I'm sorry if it isn't well-explained but something like this is what happened (when they're dancing together), I'm sure a lot of you will be disappointed with this chapter but it's really necessary for the story and I'm really sorry. See you in the next chapter! This is dedicated to all you people who review, who read and who are still with me. Thank you, minna!

http: /www. youtube . com / watch?v=OvNrWp8bo_I (Without spaces)

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama! Any OC is mine and the music belong to Xtreme and the dancers are Tanja La Alemana and Ataca Jorgie

Thanks for reading :)

Chapter VIII – Dance party

It was really… amazing how sometimes Karma worked for her. Her luckiness was just perfect and she hadn't to worry about anything more than live the moment! So, when she woke up that morning blind and tied up and just after she nearly had a panic attack, she was really happy to know that Bixlow was the culpable and he was there with her, caressing her long legs.

"Do you like my little surprise, cosplay queen?" She nodded and moved her hips trying to have more contact with Bixlow's hand. "I knew it, my little pervert girl…"

His lips were fire on her neck skin going up to her parted lips. His hands upon her bosom and his weight were warm and lovely, but she wanted to see him while the soul mage was taking her. Lucy moaned and tried to kiss him properly founding nothing more than space between them.

"Take this thing off my eyes, Bixlow, please…" She nearly begged and raised her legs to embrace her companion by the hips and approached to him a bit more. "I want to see you."

"I'm not wearing my visor and I'm not going to hurt you, little one…" His lips got down to her chest and sucked her nipples to harden them. "I was in my mission with Fried and all I could think was you and this body of yours…"

The blonde girl ended up loving being blind while Bixlow kept the slow caressed and fucked her passionately and still so… un-him. Still she loved it and when he came in her with a deep groan that echoed in her brain making her to have another orgasm, she felt all her body burning from inside to outside.

There were others day when she shouldn't wake up. They were cruel and dark days as the one when Laxus gave her a cool shoulder and walked around with a brunette with larger breast and big blue eyes.

"Ignore them, Lucy." Levy sat with her and tried to cheer her up with a warm smile. "She is a doll and he is a dick, you don't need him to be happy."

Still it hurt a lot. He was sitting with this girl who didn't stop laughing with each one of his words. Lucy's pleasure was to see that Laxus didn't laugh once. Cruel, mean, despicable but it made her feel a bit lighter.

"But if it bothers you so much, maybe you should call Loke and kiss him! Make Laxus jealous with your knight in shining armour." It was a fairly good suggestion but the key user mage wasn't going to use a spirit for something so low.

"I think I'm going home, this is making me feel ill and it's not worth." Finishing the sentence, she got up and exited the guild with an upset stomach. "Idiot."

"Who is an idiot?" Lucy jumped when she saw Team Natsu + Lisanna sitting around her table; they didn't use to break into her house anymore so it was a great surprise. "Hi, Lucy!"

"Hi, Lucy? I had said you to no break into others house like that, Natsu!" But she still got mad because it was a habit. "Still I'm happy to see you, guys."

"Yeah, whatever… who is the idiot because the flame-brain has been here all the time." Gray was laughing and Natsu hadn't hit him yet because he wanted to know who the idiot was.

"Nobody. I was just… talking to myself." She wasn't going to let Laxus spoilt her evening with her friends. "Are you guys going to participate in the dance contest?"

Immediately, they began to talk about how Natsu and Lisanna were going to win without many efforts because Gray and Juvia couldn't dance without Juvia passing out, and Erza was just sitting there nodding and smirking. She was the Fairy Queen and she was going to beat them all…

"You are going to go with Loki, aren't you?" She nodded and Happy did that again… "You liiiiike him!"

"It's not like that! He asked me and I accepted. He is my friend and we're good dance partners since he is a gentlemen and I know how to dance."

"That's right, my princess!" With a golden cloud of smoke, Loki appeared right in front of them, smiling and shining. "We're the best dance partners because dance is the way I show my love for you!"

"He liiiiike you!" Another strolling tongue of Happy and sly smiles in her friends lips.

"Shut up, you little neko!"

"Chory~ (Sorry)"

Laughs, missions and more had come before the great day! Fairy Tail's dance contest! The couples were still practising everywhere when Lucy and Loki arrived to the guild and the key user can help but stared at the bright décor and smiled.

Loki smiled at his master and step in the guild where the tables had disappeared and only a few chairs remained to the people who weren't going to participate. Somehow, Vijeeter was sitting between Reedus, Jet and Wakaba. The Raijinshuu was sitting with their lord…at least the male members because Evergreen was practising with Elfman, wearing a very short sleeveless green dress which hugged her curves perfectly, it looked great on her. Erza was there too, wearing a black tuxedo with Mirajane wearing her usual long wide red dress. Were they a couple? It was shocking!

"Don't worry, our love is going to help us to win" Loki was great with his usual tuxedo but without his sunglasses.

"You should stop wearing sunglasses. Your eyes are beautiful, Loki." But Lucy should remember to not pay him a compliment.

"You're finally falling in love with me, my princess…" He came too close to her and she was tempted to use the gate forced closure.

"Whatever. It's going to start so I'm going to leave my raincoat there, ok?" There were a few chairs apart of Gajeel who looked at her.

"What are you doing with him, bunny-girl?" Lucy looked at him and he flushed a little. She was stunning with her too short strapless blue dress and her black high-heels, it barely cover her thighs and the iron dragon slayer was sure that if he bent down a bit he could see her underwear, and it was too tight on the chest zone. She had a big cleavage for sure.

"I'm going to dance with him. Don't you going to join the contest? I thought you were going to take any chance to beat Natsu."

"I don't like dancing." The blonde mage wanted to kiss him right there when he pouted and looked away, but she just smiled and went again with her partner.

"Welcome, everyone! This is the great 'Dance Contest' and I see there're a lot of lovely women wearing so rev…" A 'Master!' from the couples shut Makavov and he put a serious face again. "I'm sorry. Well, let's begin with this!"

The music started and it was a classic waltz. It was easy to almost everyone and they began to dance having a lot of fun with the little piece of music. Soon it changed to another type of catchier music and a few couples were disqualified, Levy and Droy, Cana and Macao – because they were arguing while dancing – and Romeo and Wendy.

"Ready for the next dance, Lucy?" Again they had to get up and started dancing at tango rhythms.

It was such a mess because with every single turning, Loki purred sweet words in her ear and she kept flushing but they kept up with the basic steps. She couldn't refrain for gasp when in a sudden move, their hips simulated more than necessary. Their legs were interweaved every few steps and Lucy could sense everyone gaze on their dance.

They weren't disqualified like Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Juvia, so they danced another two songs with Erza and Mirajane as rivals before the contest was rudely interrupted. It was all because of a Spanish song called "Te extraño", it was catchy and it had to be danced too close but when you have a great dance partner it was very nice and Loki was the best dance partner. Even if everyone could see her panties with each movement.

Their hips were in contact a lot of times and his knee was pressing her thighs as much as her was brushing his. Lucy bit her lip in a spin to prevent a moan from her throat. It would be rude to do it with her sex-pals looking at her but she couldn't help it when Loki leaned her back in a twist and when they simulated a very real penetration. It was very clear and not even the music could hide it. His hands travelled all over her body and caressed her like a true lover and things got hotter and hotter until…

"Stop with the bullshit! This is enough!" The music was stopped and the lights went out with lighting.

The couples stayed still and looked the lighting mage, Laxus was furious but he wasn't the only one. Gajeel had been ripping scraps up and Bixlow wasn't smiling and Lucy could see – as everyone – how his eyes were shining and his dolls weren't singing anymore.

"Do you want to participate too, Laxus?" Master being the master only wanted to avoid any dispute between his children. "You should have said it!"

His grandson ignores him and went directly to Lucy and Loki. People were looking at them with interested eyes as nobody had expected something like this to happen in the great contest. The key user's face was blushed and her eyes fixed on Laxus'. Without a second thought the blond man shot a lighting bullet between the spirit eyes. It wasn't going to kill him but made Leo to disappear.

"If you want to dance, dance for me but don't you dare to dance with anyone anymore!" Laxus took her and both of them disappeared between lightings.

Everyone was dumbfounded with such a sudden change in the dance contest…but where did Laxus take Lucy?


	8. Mission at the school

Author: I got my first writer's block with this fic… And this came out when I was writing… It's not a big deal, but… well, it have non-con sex (sorta) because Laxus is too damn possessive (just like I love him LOL) and Lucy was dancing too close to Loki in the previous chapter ;) So…here it is ^^ Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and the favourites~ I'm sorry for the mistakes =.= and see you on next week!

Chapter IX – Mission at the school.

Laxus threw her on her bed. It was the first thing she understood when the light stopped. They were in her bedroom and she was trapped inside with a very angry psychotic mage. He started to remove not only his furred coat but his belt without stopping looking at her and without smile, he was really mad at her!

"What…what do you think you are doing, Laxus?" She got some nerves and tried to get up but his hand on her neck prevented any escape attempt. "La-laxus…"

She couldn't breathe because of his tightening grip on her neck while he was doing harder and harder to breathe. Each breath was more painful than the previous one. What was Laxus trying to do? His belt hit her legs when he finally got to undo it and it left a red line on her soft skin and she try to scream but she hasn't air enough to do it, although, the man didn't care for it, he just wanted to left his mark on her in order to subjugate her will.

"You're not going to flirt with anyone else." He growled and released a bit his grab on her neck and Lucy gasped for air. "Nor you're going to be with anyone else. You're mine. Do you understand it? .mine!"

His shout was the prelude to a night of fight of wills and violence, and rapes and cries…The lighting dragon slayer pushed her, thrust in her and made her cry from hurt and pleasure and self-hate. He didn't hesitate to tie her up with here belt and if she tried to escape he would hold her against the bed, the wall or any hard surface in her room. She would never remember the day again, even when she had gray hairs and grandchildren, she wasn't going to remember anything of what had happened that day. It was just a blur memory and she wasn't sure if she wanted to remember what Laxus had done to her.

He was out of his mind and furthermore, he wasn't with her the next day, although there were hickeys, bruises, cuts, bitten skin and soreness all over her body. Even though she was humiliated and hurt, she would not cry. She got up and took a shower before she got dressed with a dark blue knee-length skirt and a white tank top, as it didn't cover all the mark on her skin, she had to wear a jacket too…and a scarf. Thanks, Laxus.

"Still, I'm beautiful!" She tried to cheer herself up and placed her keys and her whip on her belt.

When she arrived to the guild, she was really happy and it was welcome between her friends who had been very worried for her since Laxus had 'kidnapped' her. The so named mage wasn't there and she relaxed a bit. She really needed a good laugh.

"Ne, Lucy, isn't soon your rent due?" It came like a flash, her rent due was in a week or so and she had been worried about it.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a mission." Team Natsu had split after the Magic Tournament because of…well, the blonde mage couldn't think of any real reason, they just stopped taking missions in group and she was a bit sad but it had made her stronger. "What should I take…?"

"Are you looking for a mission, Lucy?" Mirajane, the white-haired barmaid was always giving mission that she thought could be accomplished by them. "Today came the new ones and there's one for you…Here it is."

It wasn't a big deal:

_Please, teach us your awesome magic!_

_Magnolia City School_

_For a week, be our teacher for six-years children_

_90.000 Jewels_

"This is great, Mira-san, thank you! I will take it." It was easy too and they were just little kids.

"Then, here it goes." Mira sealed it for the celestial mage and wished her good luck. After all, kids could be true demons sometimes.

Magnolia City School was a huge institution for all the kids in Magnolia and a few more towns around the city. The building was gray with a lot of graffiti and colours that made it very nice to the sight. However, when Lucy got into the school it wasn't noisy or funny, it was depressing! The children were silent and the teachers wore the same black or gray clothes and they were old people.

"Excuse me, lady…" A big woman who reminded Lucy of her landlady, tried to stop her in the hall with a very reprobate looking. "May I help you?"

"Yes, please. I need to see the headmaster. He needs a mage for six-year children, right?" She smiled and gave the old woman the mission paper showing her stamp. "I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail and I'm here to accomplish this mission."

"Hmp, I'm the headmistress Hope. Follow me, Miss Courtney talked me about the guild since I'm new here but I was expecting someone…older." Her voice was cold and distant yet her eyes were filled with distrustful hate.

"My magic is the less destructive magic in the guild" Not true, but it was the best. "And I'm sure it will be good for the children to see magic without destruction."

"Tsk."

The classroom was full of little girls and boys around six and seven years, but they were all quiet and depressed, it wasn't the expected class because kids shouldn't be so down. It was like someone suck their vitally energy.

"Kids, she is Miss Lucy from Fairy Tail and she is going to be your teacher for this week" All seemed right for then…

Day one:

"Hello, kids. How are you today?" They were standing up and waiting for her signal to sit again in total silence. "You don't have to stand up every time I get into the room."

Silence…

"Well, I'm going to teach you my magic. It's Stellar Spirit magic and maybe is not as impressive as others magic but if you have a lot of keys, you will have a lot of good and loyal friends." She tried to not be nervous but it was impossible since the little kids were like robots. "… Some question until now?"

Ok… Maybe Lucy should try another thing.

Day two:

"Hi, guys!" The Fairy Tail mage went into the room with two paper bags with paints and colour cards. "Today, we're going to redecorate this room, okay?"

A boy looked surprised but he smiled and looked around, just to see that everyone was as astonished as him. In the school they couldn't make noises, they couldn't run or talk, but this young lady was going against the rules settled by Miss Courtney and Headmistress Hope.

"Okay, let's work in pairs. Boy and girl, we're going to paint on those cards and they were going to put them up."

The class was a total chaos, but the kids were smiling and laughing and shouting and running around with their dirty hands, they all ended stained, even Lucy who had a lot of hand-prints on her outfit, on her legs, thighs, even in her chest… It was hilarious how in an hour the kids had changed so much and they had even touched her breast… The proof was there…

"Why do you have hand-prints on your chest?" Mira asked when Lucy had gone to the guild searching for a drink since she couldn't go to anywhere else dirty as she was.

"The kids nowadays are naughty. Give me something to drink…"

Day three:

"Then Lucy-san is the most powerful celestial mage?" She looked a bit embarrassed, she was used being the weakest member of her team and these kids were flattering her. "Lucy-san is awesome!"

"There aren't too many keys holders, it's not a big deal if you have so many keys because you have to train and be a good master. Stellar Spirits are not tools, remember this."

"Stellar Spirits are not tools!" They sang and Lucy smiled.

Day four:

There were so cute! They gave her a red apple and waited sit for their beloved teacher, who gave them sweets after finishing their lesson.

"See you tomorrow, Hiro-chan!" She was picking up her stuff when a cough behind her started Lucy. "Headmistress, you startled me. How can I help you?"

"What about trying to be more… modest? This is a school, Miss Lucy, not a play background. Children were supposed to be quiet and not… monkeys."

"I'm sorry, Headmistress, but kids are supposed to be happy and noisy since they are six years old. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to my guild."

Day five:

When she arrived to her classroom, the children weren't there. Instead of them, there were their parents and they weren't happy…

"Please, Miss Lucy, come in and explain to these parents why their children are supposed to be noisy."

She hadn't been so embarrassed ever. These parents hated her because she tried to cheer their kids and they were too noisy.

After their little argument, the headmistress paid her and kicked her out of her school with a sadistic smile… Bitch.

"I don't understand it, Mira… Kids are supposed to be the best part of a family, they're the hope, the light, the… I just wanted to see them smiling and…"

"You did it well, Lucy. It's not your fault but that despicable headmistress." The haired woman tried to cheer her up. "And you don't have to change anything about you."

"Why are so many kids here today?" Natsu and Gray's fight were interrupted when a bunch of kids entered the guild hall. "Hey, brats, what do you want?"

"Guys… why are you here?" It was Lucy's classroom; they were looking around, almost lost until they saw their teacher.

"Lucy-san, we don't want you to leave us!" Hiro was the tallest boy in the classroom so usually his classmates used him as a shield and spokesman. "We want you to stay with us forever…"

Their puppies' faces were enough to melt all the girls in the hall, even Juvia – because that Hiro-brat was a small copy of Gray-sama – was cooing them.

"But your parents don't want me, I'd love to be with you guys forever, you're so funny and hardworking, but I can't do anything. Please, go back to your houses or your parents are going to worry." They pouted and cried a little. "No, guys, I can't… seriously…"

"Don't be so sad." Lisanna seeing what was going to happen if those kids tried to pout even more, tried to help Lucy. "When you grow up into great mages, you can join Fairy Tail and then you would be with Lucy forever!"

After that, the kids stayed there until some soldiers came searching for them, but before they all kissed Lucy and hugged her… even Hiro, who kissed her in the lips and blushed so much that he could compete with Erza's hair.

"I love you, Lucy-san!" Lucy hugged him in her huge chest and the kid blushed even more.

"I love you too, Hiro-chan, but Mako-chan loves you more." The blond mage said and then she let Hiro go. "Hurry up; they're waiting for you…"

"He liiiiike you~" Happy and Natsu teased her for a while with that, until Gajeel growled at them and they remembered… Lucy was Gajeel's.


	9. Love me back

Author: This is owned by Mashima Hiro, otherwise I would be rich and famous and Laxus and Bixlow would be in every little arc. This is no time for fantasies… I'm sorry. Thanks for your reviews, your favourites, your alerts… and I'm sorry for the mistakes I could make. Right now I don't have a beta-reader so… there's a lot of mistakes ^^U When I was writing this chapter I was in my lessons and I was inspirited, this is the longest chapter I had write but I'm not sure if you are going to enjoy it… Good luck with reading and if you like, leave a review ^^ I had ended my classes so maybe I will be able to update twice per week

Chapter X – Love me back.

Lucy Heartfilia was a woman who believed in supernatural things, not just monsters and superstitions, but dreams' messages and fate. Still she didn't notice it until she saw a little tattoo in her inner thigh; it was a little black rose with three thorns, really beautiful.

"When did I get this?" She was intrigued with the little rose, she tried to delete it rubbing it with soap but it reminded there. "Damn! Well, maybe it's nothing."

She forgot it for almost two weeks, when she was making out with Laxus at her place, he was like always teasing her by rubbing his penis on her entrance and he was the one who saw it, then he asked her about it.

"Dunno. I was having a bath and I saw it, but I don't know what it is." Just because she didn't want to worry her partner and not because she really wanted to be fucked hard, Lucy continued. "Are you going to do something or do you prefer a photo? I'm sure I have tons of them…"

With that Laxus thrust in her warm and wet vagina with a low moan, the black rose tattoo forgotten… almost forgotten because he asked again when he came in her womb.

"I had said I don't know. It's just a tattoo, let it be... What are you doing?" Laxus was rubbing it again until he got tired.

"Maybe you should let the little girl look that." The Lighting Dragon Slayer didn't said nothing more. Laxus wanted to be sure that someone look after this weird tattoo and the weird feeling inside his chest.

"I will ask Wendy if she can look at it. Then you can kiss me and let me sleep for a few hours, okay?"

"As you wish, princess." The blonde man got up and took his stuff and left her, like always. "See you around."

Lucy never said anything, but she was starting to feel that they were using her for sex, no, it was not right, Lucy would love to be something else, not just a sex pal… she wished they would say her lovely things and maybe some dates…

"I wish they could love me back…"

But they could never say something like "I love you" to the key bearer, they were too manly for things like that. And she checked it when three days later when Laxus stormed into her room with a madman face.

"I told you to go to the little girl!" He shouted right before he caught her arm and dragged her to the guild where Wendy was waiting for her. "Show it to the girl. Now."

Since Wendy seemed really worried about Lucy, the blonde woman lifted her skirt a bit and show the little dragon slayer, and anyone who could be near, the tattoo on her inner thigh. The girl tried to erase it with her magic, but it didn't change anything.

"It doesn't seem dangerous or bad, it's just a tattoo…" The diagnostic was water clear and Lucy wanted to say "I told you!" to Laxus, but he still seemed worried. "It's really nothing, Lucy-san."

"Thanks, Wendy."

"Should we go to the old hag?"

"Come on, Laxus. It's nothing, just a new tattoo I got and it's not ugly, isn't it? I'm sure even you like it."

Forgotten issue again just because Laxus couldn't fight a smile, she had the reason… again, it was really cute and he caressed her cheek a second before he left her there. But he wasn't happy, it can be dangerous and he didn't mind to spend a few days in the library searching for strange marks and how to erase them. The lighting mage didn't found anything, but then he went across something interesting and…

_Link Magic is a lost art where it is possible to link two people feelings through a simple tattoo. It was not consider real magic and there were a few ones who really tried to understand it and complete it with potions. The ingredients were easy to found and the cookery was not difficult. _

There was a long list of ingredients and more of them were illegal or had been extinct for centuries. But there was a mage in Tenroujima who could use it, right? And she wasn't imprisoned yet; she was with Jellal and the other lady. Had they been in Magnolia lately? It couldn't be possible… Erza would have known. But what if…

"You did it, didn't you?" He left the book on her desk when he arrived to her house. "That's a linking mark, right?"

"Linking… mark? What you are talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, chickie… You made a linking spell because you wanted us to be your little bitches." Laxus' mind was going full speed trying to join the ideas and clues. "That is the tattoo on your thigh. It's a freaking linking spell."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I got this after you had take advantage of me, remember?"

"I didn't hear you complaining when you took a cock in your mouth like a wolf in heat, blondie. You were too busy sucking us off to complain, weren't you?"

She slapped him and he smiled.

"I was right, you're nothing more than a quick laid, a good fuck, don't worry, there's plenty of guys who can afford your services, after all, you're not going to miss us."

And he left her there, paralyzed and crying on her desk, Laxus was right, she was a slut and she love it. Why should he care about her? Why should anyone care about her?

A month passed quickly, Lucy hadn't have a clue about Laxus or the Raijinshuu because they had left to a long mission after they short dispute and the key user had stopped to smile, she kept crying in her bed without worry about herself, no food, no drinking, long bath where she ended up crying again… So sad, Gajeel was the only one who picked her up, embraced her and tried to cheer her up. Something impossible since she didn't want help.

It was raining when he arrived to her room. He could see her at the window. He was fed up with their unfair separation, he needed her and the lighting mage was going to leave his stupid ideas to win her again and then he could be complete again. He knocked and when the key user opened the door, he didn't hesitate in embrace her. He noticed that she had lost a lot of weight; he even could count her ribs against his hands! But Laxus was happy because she was hugging him back while crying.

"Please, don't leave me again." She asked and the man smiled a little.

"I won't, I swear I won't leave you again."

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything." Lucy kept going. "I really like you, and I like them too and if you can't understand it, there's nothing I can do about it…"

"I can learn how to share you then, but I want you more than them" And he ended up kissing her under the rain in the middle of the dark night. "Although I prefer to keep you for me for a while… for the eternity…"

She took him with her, like always her room produced a warm feeling in his chest and a smile danced on his lips. Somehow it was as entering in Fairy Tail and it shocked him to realise that Lucy was home like Fairy Tail.

Soon they were on her bed, the moonlight falling over her, making it a breathtaking vision. Laxus couldn't help but to stare at her for a while before starting to caress from her hips to her big breasts, just with his fingertips. Her skin was soft against his thought hands. He reached her nipples with his thumbs and made her moan in ecstasy already.

"You're so responsive." He said and she hided her eyes in her forearm. "Don't hide! I like it."

She sat on his lap and kissed him passionately and somehow he was sure that was Bixlow's fault. Her hands caressing his chest, shoulders and arms, she was seducing him with her sweet hips movements.

"Do you want to finish it fast?" He smirked and she flushed whispering something. "What did you say?"

"You make me horny." Lucy confessed trying to hide her face in his neck. "You always make me feel aroused, wet… in heat."

"Is it only with me?" The dragon slayer was sure it was not only with him and when Lucy shook her head it became true. "So it's with every man you know."

"Of course not!" The blond man highly doubt it since the key user was all red. "It's only with Gajeel, Bixlow and you. The three of you are son important for me even if you don't believe me."

"Not with Gray, Loki or Natsu?" She shook her head and smiled a little because his smirk grew more with her shyness. "Then you are totally our woman."

"I am"

Her simply answer aroused him and Laxus didn't hesitate to push her again, they were soaked and he undress himself feeling much better when she embraced him with her little body.

"Are you feeling better now?" She had been weaker since the lighting dragon Slayer had been avoiding her and the magic binding them together, Laxus sighing when she nodded. "That's better."

"But…" she hided her face in his chest and whispered something.

"What?"

"I'm sure I would feel better if you… if you… you know…" She stuttered without looking at him. "I don't know why I'm so ashamed… please, Laxus, make me yours again…"

Lucy was red and she felt how his little friend was hardening against her belly. The blond man crushed his lips over hers and pressed his body on hers until they crashed on her bed.

"I'm naked and you have too much clothes on." Laxus started to undress her really quickly because he wanted to take her possessively and forceful, just like her wished. "I love you body so much…"

It was like a bucket of ice water, it turned her off. He didn't love her; he loved her body and tears burned in her eyes.

"Get out…" She whispered and tried to push him off the bed. "Get out now!"

Laxus was dumbfounded since Lucy had been responding to his caresses until a few seconds ago, but now she was rejecting him.

"What?" He asked and the blonde girl took the opportunity to kick her companion out of the bed. "Are you gone nuts?"

"...HOUSE!" She shouted and if he wasn't as fast as he was, Lucy would have kicked him again.

"Ok, ok! You have gone nuts or PMS or something like that. You don't have to kick me. I'm leaving." He got his clothes and without another word he exited slamming the door behind him. "Crazy bitch!"

Then the blond woman started to sob, she had expecting him to change and be more nice with her, different… she had forgave him everything, the rape issue, the cold shoulder, the accusations, the mean behaviour just… because she had fallen for him.

"I love them three but they don't love me back. Why should I suffer from this? It's not even a relationship…" Still she kept crying once and again for them and their continuous rudeness and… "They're like women with PMS!"

That was why her eyes were swollen and red, she had headache and was really tired the next morning, so she didn't go to the guild until the early evening when she was refreshed. Although she was really nervous. Lucky her, there was a huge fight and her entrance wasn't even noticed.

"What happens today, Mira-san?" Asked the stellar spirit mage to the bartender who was cleaning glasses.

"Oh, Lucy, welcome. Natsu and Gajeel started to fight about a mission and Gray tried to take it and so on…" The Take-over mage laughed a little. "Do you want something to eat?"

"A rum shot would do." A growl sounded behind Lucy and Mirajane nodded dubbing if leave the younger woman would be wise. "Or do you prefer to kick me again?"

Laxus.

"No. What do you want, Laxus?" Nobody was looking at them, furthermore she was hidden by the big figure of the man. "And don't you dare to touch me."

He put his on her waist and caressed the way to her hips with a rebellious smirk.

"I really enjoy yesterday." Her affirmation and the tone he used made her sick. "I brought you something."

Lucy slapped him so hard that the entire hall stopped in their tracks and looked at them, it was an impulse, but with his gift Laxus had reminded so much to the way her father used to be that… She had to do it.

"Put it where the Sun doesn't shine, jerk!" Absolute silence. Lucy had asked him to put his gift in his arse without knowing what it was? Yep, she had. "I hate you, Laxus Dreyar! Don't come near to me ever again!"

With that said, she exited the guild high-headed and proud of herself. Even if she had tears burning again in her eyes. She was such a crybaby sometimes… She had to try and no give so much power over her to them even if she had to become cold-hearted woman and all; she wasn't going to be near of Laxus ever again. He was an utterly arse.

"Don't cry. Stop it." She wiped the tears away and opened the door just to gasp.

Every little free space was filled with roses, red, white and blue and yellow… She was taken back with the view. There just a white note on the desk between pink roses.

"_I'm sorry. L.D"_

She smiled a little and took a rose while blushing.

"I'm and idiot."

She counted the roses… there were a thousand roses, even in the bathroom.

"Do you want me to leave?" In the bedroom Laxus was resting on her bed. "Or can I apologize?"

"Do you even know what you did?"

"Not really but women love things like this."

"I hate you." She said. "I'm and idiot and I am sorry but I hate you and I appreciate your effort trying to apologize."

"Oh, come on, blondie!" Laxus got up and looked at her furiously. "We were good yesterday. What happened? You wanted a fuck and when you got it you just throw me out? Do you do the same with the…"

"I love you." It stopped his shouting. They hadn't talked about feelings because it was just physical relationship, right? "It's my fault, I know but I fell in love you guys…"

"This is really embarrassing… awkward. I do not love you nor I will love you ever… You're just a good fuck when I'm bore and I'm quite sure the other two are the same…"

Her heart was broken and she didn't notice when he left, she was in such pain she just wanted to die.


	10. Pain

Author: Hello, minna-san! I know I'm late… pretty late but I was trying to do a long chapter but it ended up being too long so, I have to redo it a few times… Thank you for your reviews, your favourites and alerts. All belongs to Mashima Hiro (otherwise I would be pretty rich and I would do a lot of naughty things with the characters – _If you know what I mean_) So, enjoy with the chapter and remember, reviews make me happy!

A question: Should I keep up with the omakes or should I make a different fanfic with all my omake's idea?

Chapter XI – Pain

Bixlow had been planning it for two weeks. He didn't believe that all was over with his… their woman and he wasn't going to accept it until she told him by herself, because even if Laxus was his leader and he felt really bad on doubting his word, he needed to hear it from her lips. So he caught Lucy in the guild's library and held her against the shells pressing his body over hers to prevent any escape attempt. At first he had planned an interview about their suddenly break up and her cold shoulder towards them but after feeling her little warm body, he went wild and Lucy knew it since the first moment because they were jointed by their thighs.

"You have been being a naughty girl, haven't you?" She nodded, she was speechless because it was totally unexpected since they had left her. Bixlow didn't mind, he liked the quiet Lucy. "Will I get some of this naughty girl today?"

She nodded again and looked at his partly hided face with his big grind and his tight shirt, the woman had missed him too.

"You look great all flushed." And he crushed his lips over hers, being hardly careful.

Bixlow was after all an action-man and he preferred to make a move before someone else could try to hit on his girl. He could trust Laxus, Fried, hell…he could trust Evergreen! But he knew how precious Lucy was in the guild, outside and only a blind man may have a possibility to resist her charms. The Soul Mage hadn't minded to share her with the other two lovers as long as he could get something of her. But she wasn't going to get anyone else touching her nice body without his permission.

Bixlow sit Lucy on one of the table and lift her skirt in order to uncover her pink sexy underwear.

"You have a wonderful taste for panties." He recognized but didn't have time to pussy things and ripped apart her underwear while his mouth was busy attacking her neck, making sure to leave a lot of love bites. "Lie down."

Laxus hadn't meant to watch them in their little affair. Yes, he had accepted the whole business about sharing Lucy's body because he wasn't interested in anything else that to get a laid more frequently but after her love declaration something had been moving inside his chest and now his blood was boiling, asking him to tear his comrade into pieces just to make sure that he didn't touch Lucy again… No, he just wanted a good fuck again and Bixlow was getting it, after all the Raijinshuu was the nearest thing to a friend he had ever had. But even if he was a friend, Laxus hated him because he was having sex with Lucy right in front of his eyes. Well, at least they couldn't see him.

"You're dead serious about having sex here, aren't you?" Bixlow smiled and thrust in her without any second thought and Lucy gasped in pleasure. "Yes, you are."

The lighting mage left the library before he could do something he would regret later when he chilled out a bit. Behind his back, Lucy's moans were louder and louder and each one was a pain in his head… Such a dirty…! He was still sure the key user had used a trick to bind them to her body because she wasn't any special, she was a weakling without brain or spirit and her only forte was her curves. But what Laxus missed was the glitter in Bixlow's eyes… The Figure Eyes possessor was fucking her lover just because his leader should learn a few things about feelings. Bixlow was fed up seeing his friend's soul restless, it was a pain on the ass and he was going to enjoy proving to Laxus that they needed her in their life again.

"He is going to be mad at you." Lucy was sure about it and knowing that Laxus had being watching them – for a few minutes – was a stake in her heart. "And I don't…"

"Shut up, lady, he has to learn." Bixlow shut her up with a harder thrust and a bit on her nipple.

He knew for sure how to treat a woman. Would kill him to be a bit more considerate? Hell, no! But Bixlow preferred it in the hard way.

"You shouldn't talk about learning, you're just like him. You like to tie me up, hurt me…" Again with hard ways he got Lucy into moans.

"And you love it when I do it." He laughed with his tongue rolling out his mouth, how could it turn her on so much?

"I hate you, psycho!" But it was true, a part of her was enjoying so much with the pain he gave to her, it was a balsam to her pain, he was alive again.

It didn't last long enough as she came again to think why it had stopped. She had confessed to Laxus, she had said "I love you" too soon, and she should have see it coming since none of them had asked her on a date, a relationship or some future plans, just sporadic sex here and there. Lucy could have waited it from Laxus or Bixlow, hell, the blonde was really expecting that the three heartless men in Fairy Tail to ask her on a date? She was so stupid… She focused again in the pain that could make her feel alive for a few minutes just to no cry from sadness and Bixlow was making her cry from pleasure, pure pleasure and it wasn't too difficult to forget about anything else. At least for a while.

The last conversation with Laxus was always repeated in her dreams, or nightmares, and it made everything worse because it was replaying once and again her failure that had left her heartbroken.

"… a good fuck when I'm bored…"

"….cy, Lucy!" The named girl opened weakly her eyes; upon her was her pink-haired nakama with a worried look in his eyes. "You're late. Again."

Lucy had agreed to go with Natsu on an easy mission, but she had been having nightmares that never let her rest and she had been so tired…

"I'm sorry, Natsu. Let me get dressed and we can go." She had changed a lot since her argument with Laxus, she wasn't the noisy girl who shouted at Natsu for breaking in her bedroom.

Natsu was being really mature and patient with her, he was worried for her, the blonde mage had been shining in joy for a few months and suddenly she just wasn't happy anymore, she was there without being there.

"I'm ready." At least she kept wearing revealing attires.

"Are you sure you want to come? I can do it with Happy if you're not feeling well." They were heading to the guild where Happy was waiting with Charle.

And Lucy was upset again. The reason why she had accepted to come with Salamander on this mission was because she didn't want to go to the guild and see… them. The key holder had avoided the guild for a week and nobody – namely Gajeel, Bixlow or Laxus – had come to her.

But in the end, she entered the guild receiving a lot of compliments for her red low-cut shirt and her micro jean skirt with high black heels, it didn't help her going through the fact that _they_ ignored her.

So she was still fuming about it when the "easy thing" that was the mission turned out to be… more complicated. They had found fifteen big men hiding between the trees, waiting for victims. The bandits were not exactly bandits… they were more like wild volcanoes but less idiot with sharp weapons, to add more, they knew how to fight. Natsu threw himself into the fight without knowing it and the leader – or the bigger one – punched him like usually Gildarts did.

"They are rougher than the others, boss! That means we can kill them?" Some cheers came up when one of the front lines asked.

"Yes, you can… entertain yourself but do not overdo it with the girl, we can sell her after." Lucy would get cold chills with the simple picture.

"And you are thinking I'm going to be easy, right?" Lucy was not letting them do whatever they wanted, she was a Fairy Tail's mage and a member of Team Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" With Happy. What pair of weaklings… "Let's go, Lucy!"

"Are you not going to fight with me?" She shouted when Happy began to cheer for her… from the trees.

"I can't fight. I'm a cat~" Shock paralysed Lucy for a second, second that her enemies didn't waste to hit her with a hammer right in the waist. "Lucy!"

Her body flew across the clearing, ending up crashing with a tree and she could feel it when her ribs broke with a painful but pleasant '_crack_' that made her smile. And for a second, while she was recovering her breathe, she wanted to laugh. For a moment, she enjoyed it and for that moment, for that relief, she didn't try to dodge the next hit. It had to be Happy who got her away with his Aera magic.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" She nodded and put a strong face. "Natsu is going to beat them…"

"No, Happy. I'm part of this team, so, put me down. I can fight my own battles." Happy didn't want to let her go, she could be hurt and he didn't want that. "Now, Happy!"

Still, the blue cat let her fall between two men and saw how she used her Fleuve d'étoiles to hit them both and then reached for her keys, taking Taurus' key.

"Open gate to the golden bull, Taurus!"

"I will protect your nice body, Lucy-san!" The bull-man said, using his double axe to help her mistress.

"Nice one, Lucy!" Happy cheered for them from the sky, without fighting because cat didn't fight. "Natsu, watch out!"

While Natsu was fighting with the others bandits, the leader did a roundhouse kick and tried to impale him with his lance, thanks to Happy's call, Salamander could dodge it just with a little cut.

"Thanks, Happy! Take this, piece of shit! Karyu no Tekken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)" And the leader was off, yes, they were fighter bandits, but they couldn't do anything against a Dragon Slayer Magic. "Who wants more?"

However, Lucy was not having a good time, because her preys had kicked Taurus ass and were aiming their lances to her, she couldn't do any movement without being killed by them.

"Now, girl. Why don't you kneel for us?" The one on her right pinched her with his weapon, cutting her shirt's front with a cruel smile. "Nice bra."

"I can tell you where I brought it if you like it so much. I'm sure it would look good on you." For that stupid impudent bark, he was given a bitch slap that broke her lips and threw her to the hard floor where she scratched her hands trying to stop the fall. "How nasty, beating a girl… don't you think, Loke?"

Later on she would make sure to thanks all the gods and goddess for her unique relationship with the Lion's spirit, because when he punched from behind the two idiots, knocking them out, she was starting to be really scared.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Finally, the battle was over. "That is a nasty cut, should I kiss you to make it better?"

"It's nothing at all, I don't need a kiss." She stopped her spirit lips with her hands, but then she hugged him. "Thanks for saving me, again, Loke."

"Lucy! We are over! But… are you starting to strip like snowman?"

"No, Natsu, those… idiots ripped my shirt and I liked this one." Loke – _being as gentleman as always_ – put his jacket over her shoulders. "Did you catch the leader?"

"Yeah… but the other ran away as soon as the old man fell." At least they had the leader and those two at Lucy's feet.

"I'm going to stay here until you get back to Magnolia, my princess." He was really worried about Lucy. "I will help you with them, Natsu."

The reward was supposed to be 400.000 jewels, but since they didn't catch all bandits and had to receive medical attention – _mostly Natsu, because Lucy just had a few scratches_ – their client paid them 200.000 jewels.

"Are you sure that you are ok with this, Lucy? Usually you would be beating me for…" Lucy smiled to Natsu, what scared him even more.

"It's ok, when we get to the guild I'm going to get another mission, and with this last I have the money for the rent." Natsu sighed relieved… Loke patted his master head.

"Don't push yourself too much, princess. You have to take care of yourself. Why don't you rest on my chest?"

"Loke, you are pushing your luck." He had been flirting with her all the way and Lucy was going to force his gate closure any time now.

"You're mean. I only want you to rest properly and to be safe in my arms where I can…" he couldn't say anything more. Lucy did it. She closed his gate.

"Don't they get angry when you do that, Lucy? It's mean!" And she was going to kill Happy if the damn cat kept pushing his luck too. "Natsu! Lucy has a scary face again!"

Truth must be told, Lucy's face was nothing scary. It was quite the opposite, she was pale, sweating and frowning just like if she was in a terrible pain but she kept walking with her blurry sight.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked and looked at her worried. "Are you ok? Do you want to stop?"

"I'm ok. Just a bit tired." Her ribs were hurting like hell but she wasn't going to say anything at all, it was… liberating. "I think I'm going home and tomorrow I will choose a new mission. See you tomorrow, guys."

Natsu was still worried when he arrived to the guild, Lucy was checked by the doctor and she only had scratches and the broken lip.

"Welcome, Natsu, Happy. Where is Lucy?"

"She was tired, she went to her house." Natsu was busy talking with Mira so, he didn't see his fellow dragon slayer sneaking out the guild. "Although, maybe she is in pain. Should I pay her a visit?"

"Don't worry, Natsu, I'm sure that she is going to be well-accompanied" But Mira saw him. That Iron Mage should be more careful, ne?


	11. Author Announcement

Author announcement! Really important!

I have decided to delete the omakes from this story but you can find them – with others – in my new story! This is because I can't wait to write all my omakes down and they are going to give me a writer's block.

I'm sorry for deleting them from here just like that, but it's for the better. Please, enjoy with this spoiler!

Chapter XII – To protect, to hurt.

"Do you really want to do this, my princess?" He asked and Lucy nodded.

"I love you, Loke… I love you so much, I'm sorry." She said and put down his key before she ran out of her room into the dark night.

"Why did she go? She… she was fine yesterday!" Natsu was ragging in the middle of the guild. "Loke, can't you find her?"

"So… this is the Fairy Tail mage?"


	12. To protect, to hurt

Author Note: This chapter is 3555 words. Incredible, I feel like I had wrote too much. This time… well, read it and find out what had I done to our beloved characters…

I don't own anything at all, Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's and the story… well, I think I have lost the power over it since, I don't know what I'm doing with it. I'm so sorry.

Chapter XII – To protect, to hurt.

Gajeel knocked the door, he could have entered by the window but he wasn't Salamander, he had more education than that and the girl should have her time to plan a lie.

"Oh, hello, Gajeel." Since nobody knocked her door, she had opened it without looking first who was. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you came back from a mission. You don't want me here, bunny-girl?"

"It's not like that…" Still she flushed and looked away. "I was going to rest a bit. I'm tired after..."

"After they mopped the floor with you, right? You look awful." Lucy had had a shower – _a hot one_ – and had bandaged her torso with Virgo's help. "Let me in. I'm going just to talk and you can rest if it is what you want."

"They are only scratches, come in." They would usually go to the bedroom, strip and have some sex, but this time, she sat on her dining room and waited for him. "What do you need?"

"…" Ok, it was going to be a long talk. "You left us. Me."

So, it was like that. Lucy sighed deeply and it brought her a hell of pain which didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel who pressed her ribcage lightly but making her flinch.

"Do you have broken ribs or it is just a bruise?" He waited for a few minutes and since she didn't answer him, he took action, starting stripping her. "They looked broken…"

Her skin was bruised and it was a huge bruise under the bandage, pretty bad looking for a few scratches.

"What they used to do this?" There wasn't an exact form of the object but it had to be big.

"A hammer." She said and Gajeel's jaw flinched with anger. "How did you get all those scars, Gajeel?"

"Fighting. Why did you ask?"

"Did you feel good while getting them?" Her curiosity was being raised until dangerous limits.

"Of course not. It hurt like hell. Again, why?"

"Curiosity." They stayed in silence for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. "I have to rest, I'm going to take a mission tomo…"

The Iron Dragon Slayer shut her with a simple gaze.

"What? If I want to take a mission, I can take one."

"You are in this point already. Rest and don't appear in the guild tomorrow or I'm going to bring you here again on my shoulder." Then he left her, it was for the best.

But tomorrow at seven o'clock, Lucy was in front of the request board even if Gajeel had said to her to not come.

"Mira-san, I'm going to take this mission." She was so concentrated in her talk with the Strauss' sister that she didn't notice the growing growling shadow behind her until it took her request from her hands. "Hey, that is… Gajeel…"

"I thought I had said to you to not come today." He growled and then he ripped the request. "Go to your home, now."

"No way in hell. Mira, the request is broken, can I still take it?" The white haired woman shook her head sadly. "Then I'm going to… hiii!"

Gajeel - _ as he had promised _– take her and sat her on his lap with iron hold.

"You're not taking any mission while you are injured."

"Why? Because you said it? I'm an adult woman so I can do whatever I want." She was being childish, but nobody had expected Gajeel to say…

"If you weren't so weak, then you wouldn't get hurt and I wouldn't say anything about you taking a mission." They weren't even arguing but still he had said such hurtful words.

"Go to the hell, Gajeel! Am I weak? Well, then you don't need to worry if I die during a mission, it should be expected." Lucy went again to the request board and took one without looking at it. "Mira, I'm taking it."

Mira did look at it. Take down a dark guild. Usually just a few one took missions like that, normally those ones were strong or idiots or teams.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" The Celestial Mage nodded, looking at Gajeel, and Mira looked at Master who nodded too. "Then, good luck."

"Thank you, Mira-san." And the ex-heiress left the guild, Gajeel tried to stop her but Natsu shook his head.

"Let her go. She needed it." He said taking a sip of his drink. "But it'll be your fault if she gets injured."

"Do you really want to do this, my princess?" He asked and Lucy nodded, it was a really difficult mission.

_Help us, please!_

_The Hawk Crest is very dangerous, they assault, kill and rape without hesitation. _

_Location – Teru Town_

_Reward – 500.000 Jewels_

_Requirements: Anyone strong enough to take them down!_

Loke wasn't really… ok, he was dead worried for his owner, for his love.

"You are not going to take anyone with you, right?" It was a certainty that scared him. "Ask Natsu for help. Please, Lucy."

"No, he said I was weak, so I'm going to show him how wrong about me he is, you can come or I can leave you." Her ribs hurt with each little movement but she wasn't going to rest or come back on her decision.

"I'm going with you, but with my magic, so at least there are going to be two of us and you can keep your magic." She smiled warmly and took her suitcase.

Teru Town was a town in the middle of mountains, it was more a valley that anything, but it was really beautiful. From the train you could see a lot of palms and tropical plants, the weather was pretty hot and humid. Loke was resting against the door, without his jacket and with her shirt's sleeves rolled up and Lucy was wearing a navy skirt with white sleeveless shirt.

"We are here." The lion spirit got up and looked at Lucy. "Lucy, are you ready for this?"

They weren't in the town yet. As always, Hawk Crest had stopped the train two kilometres before they reached their destination and then they assaulted the travellers with unusual violence. Some of them had even ripped their victims' guts out or their throats were soaking seed… sometimes the crime scene had been so grotesque that veteran soldiers had thrown up their first food.

"Yes, let's do it." She was regretting it but she had to save the few people on the train from being mutilated by those… criminals. "Open gate of the coat, Capricorn!"

She felt safer with two of her spirits and her whip along her. The assassin guild was on the front, waiting for one of their nakama to open the door, so they had the surprise on their side. Capricorn kicked the door, slamming a few of them with it.

"They are fighting back!" Someone shouted and they charged against her.

And hell broke out. It was an incredible success with a lot of blood in the middle, from the dark guild, from her, her magic drying with each attack that she gave or receive, even when they pierced her left abdomen and she fall splitting blood, Capricorn and Loke by her side, even Taurus were there… She had called him when she saw that three weren't enough. It was really hard to tell when the Hawk Crest decided to retire and left the town, maybe when Taurus nearly sliced them in two after seeing his master bleeding, but Capricorn y Loke caught them by surprised.

"Mission accomplished ne?" She said happily before everything turned black.

"Thank you, doctor." And when she opened her eyes, Loke was still there, with his black suit and a silver briefcase. "You're awake."

In his eyes she could see relief, worry and anger. She waited for his scold, but instead, her spirit sat on her bed and brushed her bangs.

"You have been sleeping for two days. I was dead worried for you, Lucy, please don't do this again, ok?" He smiled and the anger seemed to disappear from his features. "And I want a promise."

Lucy smiled briefly and sighed when she tried to accommodate herself in the bed.

"Don't. You have to rest a bit more, you got stitches and they can loose if you move too much."

"I'm fine, Loke… Have you been here for two days? You should go back to the Celestial Realm, I don't want you hurt and it's my command. I will call Virgo…" But she couldn't promise him to stay away from dangerous missions where she would get hurt, because she was really enjoying them now that the pain disappeared with an adrenaline shoot.

"No, promise me first that you are going to take it easy and if you take any dangerous mission, you are going to take at least Gray with you." She sighed again. "Please, Lucy, please…"

"Ok. I promise I'm going to take it as easy as possible and if I think I can't with a mission, I'm going to take someone with me." It wasn't what he had expected, he had expected a huge fight or argument where she would have gave up after some logic reasoning for his part.

"Then, I'm leaving, Virgo should be here soon." He kissed her cheek and left with a wink.

"Loke!"

She arrived to Magnolia after a two days stay in Teru Town's hospital and the first thing she noticed was the huge sigh of relieve from her guild mates. She wasn't too hurt from what they could see at first but the Dragon Slayers knew better, she had this hospital typical smell around her and Gajeel was in front of her in a second – although Natsu was behind him.

"Don't do that again, bunny-girl. Now out, you're not welcome until you rest." Gajeel was move by Natsu. "Hey, I was talking!"

"You were molesting her! Nice one, Lucy! You took them down, just like I thought you would!" And this only could encourage her more and more but… "You have to tag along with me next time, alright? Without excuses!"

However, it didn't end there, no, of course. Loke should have foreseen that Lucy was more intelligent than that and she had given him a half promise, where she could take dangerous mission if she didn't think that she couldn't complete them. And Natsu should have been more careful, he shouldn't tag along with Lisanna in her missions because it was when Lucy left for a new mission, dangerous mission and she always have an excuse: "You left with Lisanna and I need to pay my rent."

It was all bullshit, she had earned enough money to pay six months rent in the mission with the Hawk Crest mission – 450000 jewels to be exact – and she had been taking a lot of missions lately, they were not always too hard, something they were more like finding out some mystery or take care of someone kids… In the end, well… It get out of control and she ended up nearly dead when she took a mission in which she had to take down a playboy mage who had broken the Mayor's little girl's heart and Loke didn't take it anymore…

"Lucy, you have to stop!" He said, he had opened his own gate and he had caught her in the middle of her bath but it didn't matter to him. "Have you seen yourself lately? You are all black and blue!"

It wasn't true, but still she had some cut and bruises from her later request, the mage had left the town where he had been living all his life – _just in order to steal hearts from all the girls in the world… Stupid_ – but he had given her a few, a lot, blows with her friends when she tried to act tough with them.

"It wasn't that difficult, it was a lucky blow…" She answered, remembering the "deadly incident" before taking her towel to wrap herself in it.

When they sent her flying across the square, she hit her head and back with the fountain – it broke but she didn't had to pay for it because it wasn't her fault – and she got a contusion, still she kept fighting them until she convinced the playboy to left… she ended up again at the hospital totally out… they said something about her cerebral activity and internal bleed and her vertebras displaced… She didn't get it all, but Loke took it more like a "death sentence" than anything.

"The doctor said you could have died!" It wasn't true, the doctor had said that she had had luck for not breaking her neck. "Please, Lucy, I'm begging you to stop this…"

"And what is this?" She wasn't happy, not anymore, she needed to take another mission soon. "I'm just taking jobs."

"Stop destroying yourself. I had seen it, the way you take mission where you have to fight guys bigger than you and you took a few hits before calling one of us out. I'm worry, even Aquarius is worried…" Oh, he couldn't believe that he was already using the 'guilty-card' with Lucy.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going solo and I need these jobs if I want to pay my rent." She tried to flee from her spirit, but Loke held her against the wall. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stop taking missions where you have to fight." He pleaded miserably. "If you don't want to do this for you, then… do it for me, for your spirit. We love you. I love you, Lucy."

His hands travelled from her arms to her shoulder, he leaned closer and closer until their lips met, firstly a soft kiss, tender and with so much love between them.

"I… I can't do this, Loke… I…" She tried to say, her knees trembling and her eyes closed. "I, please, leave…"

"Why? You don't want me to kiss you because Laxus is a jealous bastard? I know why you are doing all this, trying to push you over and over again." He kissed her again, this time a bit more forceful. "But I love you and I will protect you forever and ever and I will never make you cry, not even once."

"I love you too, but you don't understand it. I love them, the three of them." For a second, the lion didn't know what to do or to say, then he smiled warmly. "I love the way Gajeel is a softie in the inside and I love the way Bixlow kiss me and surprise me every time he comes… I even love the way Laxus is tough and catch me and make me see the stars…" Loke wiped her tears away, and kissed her for every teardrop that fell.

"But now they aren't here. I am here. I'm with you and I love you." He was really mad now. She was still crying because of three men that couldn't see how wonderful she was. "Accept my love and forget them."

"Please, stop this, Loke. You're my spirit, and we can't do th…" He was kissing her again, his body over hers and his right hand stroking her hips while his left hand was tangled in her hair. "Loke, stop!"

She had to force his gate closure and she could him roaring from her key. Lucy let her body fell to the floor, without strength to keep herself on her two feet.

At midnight everyone was sleeping, resting from a hard day of work or after partying hard – _like was Fairy Tail's case_ – but there was a light turned on in Magnolia, a light of a female room, a blonde busty female.

"I love you, Loke… I love you so much, I'm sorry." She said and put down his key before she ran out of her room into the dark night.

The guild was closed, but Mira had confessed once that there was a spare key under a stone and she took it, so the Stellar Mage could enter the guild and sneak to the request board. There wasn't anyone sleeping there, not even Cana or Master, it was easy to take a mission and left a not for her guild mates.

_Vulcano in the city?_

_There is a Vulcano in our city, he seems to be lost and hungry, _

_he takes our food and destroys things in his way._

_Please, make him leave us and we are going to pay you_

_100.000 Jewels._

_Thank you!_

_Location – Laty City._

_Meet the Mayor of the city if you want the job._

Next morning, Mira founded the note of Lucy, saying that she was off for a mission, and that she was going to be out for two days. This enraged her team members, because she had said that she was going to rest for a while, she had enough money left for paying her rent for six month thanks to her latest missions where she had come up successful.

"Why did she go? She… she was fine yesterday!" Natsu was ragging in the middle of the guild. "Loke, can't you find her?"

Loke had arrived to the guild asking for Lucy. She had left them behind after he had argued with her about her self-destructive ways. Ok, maybe argument wasn't exactly the word, he had shouted and Lucy had ignored him just to leave him behind.

"No, I can't. And the others won't talk." They had said that he had overdone it again and their master was in her right to leave him behind. "But the mission wasn't so difficult. A Vulcano is nothing for a mage like Lucy."

"So, we have to wait until she comes back? I don't want! I'm going to go after her!" When Natsu was heading to the door a big fist smashed him. "Jiji, let me go!"

"No, you have to trust Lucy. She is strong enough and she is going to come back soon. The mission was a two days mission, if she isn't here by the third one, then I'll let you go after her." Makarov was also worried, Lucy had been in a self-destructive spiral for almost three weeks.

She had taken solo missions, dangerous mission, and she had been getting injured once and again, but she kept taking mission without rest between them. Gajeel had asked him to banned Lucy from Fairy Tail until her injures got better. But he had refused and now… now his child was alone, with broken ribs, cuts and even stitches, sometimes her bandages were bloody. Makarov was regretting let her do as she pleased. He hope she would return soon and alive. After her latest missions, he was sure she wasn't going to be healthy.

With Lucy, she was arriving at Laty City after a twelve hours journey, first by train and then walking for three kilometres, the way was rough but she didn't come back, not even once, not even for the pain.

"So… this is the Fairy Tail mage?" Two old men were talking at the town gate, the sole form arriving at the town was a blonde woman covered from head to toe with black clothes. "Hey, girl! Are you the mage from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes! I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail!" It was just like Galuna Island, where she had to show her insignia as she was doing now. "I'm here for the Vulcano mission."

"Come in, I will walk you to the mayor, I'm Ixis, and he is Marco." He started to walk, talking about the city and their problems since the Vulcano started to go there for food. "Usually, they stay in the forest but something had brought him here and he is not leaving."

"Don't worry. I'm going to make him leave you alone again." She doubted because she hadn't Loke with her, but they had other spirits that can help her with a simple Vulcano.

"Here is the mayor's house. She is very nice, just show her your insignia and she is going to tell you more about your mission."

The mayor wasn't nice. The woman was really angry at her for taking so long to arrive at their town and blamed her for the Vulcano being around for so much time. Missa, as she was called, was scarier than Erza in her worst day. But then, she asked, begged Lucy if she can help them.

"That is why I'm here, Missa-san, I'm going to take down the Vulcano." And she was guided to the forest where the Vulcano were living.

But a little detail they didn't share was that the Vulcano had a friend, bigger and angrier, even hungrier than the first one. They attacked together and didn't let her take a breath between hits. Taurus was a great help with the first one and it came down fast, but the second one was a pain inch the ass and soon she was cornered in a cliff. She took her keys to call Aries, her Wool Wall would have save her, but instead… with the distraction of taking her keys, the Vulcano pushed her and Lucy let her keys fell to the ground before falling to the sea at least ten metres below her, disappearing in the deeps of the ocean forever.


	13. Living without her

Author: Hello! This is rather important and I'm going to write it in every story I have (Spanish or English). If you are reading this before **July 15****th**, you like the way I write or my plots, please, go to my profile and **vote your favourite pairing** between the options for **my first crossover**! It will be really appreciated.

Thank you!

Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro, any OC, the plot and special keys are mine!

Chapter XIII – Living without her.

How long had it been since Fairy Tail did their last party? How long had it been since they did something crazy? It had been six months, twenty three days, eight hours, thirty two minutes and twelve seconds if you are too fusspot. But it had a reason to be like that… Lucy's 'death'…

"_Master, you promised, I'm going to look for Lucy!" Natsu left the guild prepared to ride his eternal archenemy, the train. "See you later!"_

_But when he arrived to Laty City, he wished he would stay in the train…_

"_What? She hadn't appeared yet? Have you looked for her?" The mayor had said it to him, the Vulcano had disappeared but the Fairy Tail mage hadn't come back from her mission. "Where was the mission, oba-san?"_

"_In the forest, and don't go calling me 'oba-san'! I'm still forty-two years old!" Missa-san replied and hit the pinkette with a paper made fan. "We looked for her but we couldn't find her… still, we found this in the cliff."_

_And she handed him her keys. Lucy's keys. Lucy would have never let them fall or lose them, she loved her spirits._

"_How I go to the cliff?" Maybe they didn't look too much, maybe she was hurt near there… _

"_I'm sorry, we looked for her but she wasn't there. However, you just have to go to the front gate of the town and turn to the left. Please, we careful and if you want, take the reward with you. She completed the mission after all…" Missa didn't tell him that they had even looked in the sea and they hadn't found anything at all. "Good luck."_

In the end, Natsu found her scent, but nothing else, not clothes, not blood, nothing. He stayed by the cliff for two days straight just to make sure that Lucy wasn't there, he wait until her fragrance was totally disappeared.

"_Natsu… what happened?" Lisanna hugged him when he arrived crying silently to the guild, holding Lucy's keys like a lifeboat in a shipwreck. "Where is Lucy? We thought you were going to come back with her..."_

"_I couldn't find her. Lucy disappeared, I just could find them… but Lucy wasn't there." Loke took his master's keys, golden and shiny keys. "She left us."_

"_She is not dead." Loke muttered. "She is not dead. I can't sense her but she is still alive."_

_Makarov pattered his back, thinking that maybe Loke was too shock to accept this hurtful lost, but the Leo spirit growled and looked at him like nobody – since Purehito – has looked at him, like he was an ignorant child without knowledge about life, he felt like one with Loke… no, Leo's powerful eyes on him._

"_Don't dare, Makarov." Usually, Loke was nice and respectful so everyone had ended believing that he was still a young man when he was actually a Celestial Spirit, older than the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. "I had lost enough masters in my existence to be able to know when my owner had died and Lucy is not dead."_

"_Can you search for her then?" It was a serious matter and everyone understood it._

"_Usually, I am, but there is something blocking her. Like a bubble of non-existence." It was weird and he was uneasy. "I should go to the spirit world. Maybe the others know something."_

_With a golden light he was gone and her key fell into the ground. Gray took it and put it with the others keys. If Lucy wasn't dead – and he believed in Loke's opinion – they should go searching her._

But the search had been a failure, and they had to stop looking for Lucy without doing any missions. Still, Makarov gave them permission – not only to Team Natsu, but the entire guild – to look for her after accomplished their task.

Nothing was the same again in Fairy Tail, they fight, party and did all their usual activities, however, deep inside it wasn't the same.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu shouted, the red haired man had been a lot at the guild lately. "Ack!"

Not for that, Natsu had some opportunity to win against him…

"I have to go, Natsu." No, Gildarts could beat the pinkette with a simple punch. "See you later, Cana-chan!"

"Go already, old man!" The drunken girl shouted back blushing, that dad… At least he had stayed with her.

Other things had changed more, like Gajeel's sudden disappearance – with Lily -, he had be gone since Lucy 'death', some of the guild's members said it was because the Iron Dragon Slayer blamed himself but only he knew it for sure.

Bixlow watched everything from afar. The Soul Mage was still dumbfound, but his visor hide it well, not like Laxus that had been growling and shocking with lightings anyone who tried to bother him, even Fried had received a few electroshocks from his beloved boss. It was rather amusing how it had changed since she left to not be seen again.

Her keys and her room had been in Natsu' hands, he polished them everyday – _like Lucy did_ – and he paid for her rend monthly. Salamander – unlike others – hadn't doubt even once Loke's words, and if the lion spirit said that she was alive… Lucy was just waiting to be found.

"Lisanna, let's take this mission!" And he would take any request – between fights – that allowed him to look for the Celestial Mage.

Lisanna – like always – was supportive, caring and protecting but just in Lisanna's ways, there wasn't any possibility for her to take Lucy's place in Fairy Tail.

Others guilds and freelance mages had helped too: Lamia Scale – Sherry owned it to Lucy, and Lyon hated seeing Juvia down for her love rival's absence -, Blue Pegasus – Lucy's perfume was needed in this world's nights – Quatro Cerberus – because they helped any guild with wild souls and Bacchus like to hang around Fairy Tail's hall.

Still there wasn't any clue of Lucy's whereabouts.

But, why don't we take a look in an island with turquoise waters and with sand? Without magic, without guilds around, they didn't need mages to solve their problems, a place of warriors and soldiers.

"Yes, yes! I will marry you!" A couple is having a great time together in the beach, the best time of their life. "I will be your wife, Alastor!"

"Rosette, you make me the happiest man in the world!" They had become fiancées without bothering about the world around them.


	14. Her new herself

Author: Here it is, the new chapter! This was really tough! What is going to happen? Let's begin with it!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, OCs, plot, storyline… they are entirely mine! *smile*

Chapter XIV – Her new herself.

Naos – X792 – Two weeks after Lucy's death.

"Dad! She is waking!" A little boy ran calling for his dad. He was six years old and he has purple hair and blue eyes. "Dad, the mermaid is waking!"

"Okay, okay… but try to be calmer. She is going to be scared if you shout like that." His father, on the other hand, had more casual features with his long black hair and gray eyes. "The mermaids are easily scared."

The girl in the bed had some bandages, after two weeks of sleep and recover she was ready to wake up. At least that was what the doctor had said. Rest and peace and she was going to be fine.

"Hey, sleepyhead…" He said, attracting her attention. "Welcome. Have you rest well?"

"Who… who are you?"

"I'm Alastor, he is my son Ikuto. This is our home, Naos." She was looking at the kid eyes, confused. "Does anything hurt?"

"My head hurts. Wh-Why… Who am I?" He didn't expect that. "… I can't remember anything. Who am I?"

There had passed six month since then. She was named Rosette from a novel and she had been living with the Dupree, working at the bookshop. Every week she would go to the doctor, but she hadn't remembered anything and Naos was now everything she had, everything she needed and she was happy... at least while she was working. There were days when she dreamed and she woke up crying, Alastor was always by her side and calm her down.

Ikuto was like a son for her too, and she was her new mom as well. Why would it be ended?

As a side work, Rosette worked at a Host Club called 'Cabaret', where usually she was another person wearing a blue wig and violet contact lens, with a revealing attire consisting in a corset and a skirt made of plumes. She usually wore gloves to hide her scars, as well as dark thighs sockets – not only in the club but in her daily clothes – so nobody could stare at them, with high heels that made her ass look even better… She was really sexy and she had her own fan club amongst the island's men.

"I'm going to work, Ikuto-kun, wait for your dad here ok?" The kid was watching a movie with his babysitter. "See you tomorrow, baby boy."

The club was dark with light dancing around and low music, there was a lot of couples there already, and others woman and man dancing around, it would be considered a club, but the fact that in there you paid for company, not sex favours but company, sweet conversations, nice wine… She really loved 'Cabaret' where she was known as 'Femme Fatale', where she danced and singed for everyone there and get nice tips.

But the past is something that we can't run of, it is going to come after us… always. Rosette didn't mind forgetting who she was or why was her there… she was happy.

"Sorry, Miss," it arrived a late evening, with the dusk behind him like a halo dancing over her orange-haired head and his sun kissed skin. "I'm lost, I have to look for the major of this town… Lucy?"

"I don't think so. I'm Rosette. May I ask who are you, sir?"

"No, you're Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I know you from Fairy Tail." As a proof he showed his stamp. "If you are Lucy you should have it on your right hand."

She looked at her right hand covered with a black glove.

"I don't have it. I'm sorry, I have said that I'm Rosette. The major house is there. Good luck with your business, sir." She hurried and went home, where she hugged her fiancé crying.

"Maybe you can talk with him… Lucy Heartfilia suits you far better than Rosette, but I love you whatever your name is." Alastor was really nice with her. "Maybe he is still in the town."

"Let's do it. I'm going to look for him tomorrow, ok?" They nodded and went to bed, prepared for anything that could happen.

He was not only in town, but he was waiting for her in front of her work place. She was wearing her work uniform, dark blue, knee, straight skirt and white shirt with long blue gloves covering her hands.

"Hello, miss… Rosette." He was smiling and she nodded. "I was waiting for you. I presume you prefer your new name."

"You said you know me. Where we met?" She opened the bookshop and let him entered with her.

"I'm from the same guild as you. Fairy Tail." She took off her right glove and showed him the mark… well, half mark. "It's damaged but it's the same mark."

"The doctor said I try to hold on something and the rocks tore my hand by the middle, they had to burn it to close the wound." It was true, the hand was burned and the guild stamp didn't seem a Fairy with Tail. "Nobody recognized the mark and… well, I don't remember anything from my life."

"Well, there are people waiting for you, looking for you, you even have a lover… or something like that, Natsu and you are a great couple, even if Lisanna is in the middle."

"I had a relationship? I'm going to get married next month!" Surprise. "What should I do?"

"Well… you can stay here… or maybe you should come back with me and… explain everything." Was she really going to get married? Natsu was going to be heartbroken!

"I don't what to do…" The man said something about a mission and he left but before… "When are you going to leave?"

"The next week. I will wait for you, if you don't come I won't say a word about you in Fairy Tail." It wasn't true, he would have to say something to their master. "Good luck with your decision."

Four went slowly, she started to think about her dreams where she was with a blond man… he was really mean, but then a black-haired man caressed her chin and kissed her slowly, the last man was a mysterious guy and he danced with her in a nice bed, pleasing her in almost every sense. Which one was her lover? Which one was real? The pain they inflicted on her was real? She decided it… she was going to leave but just because she needed to know the truth about herself, she was going to come back to her beloved Alastor, they were going to get married… Nobody was going to stop them from accomplishing their dreamed future.

"Then are you going to go with that man? Do you really want to know more about you? Last week you were crying because of that!" Why had he changed his opinion?

"I thought you were going to support me with this. It's my past and it's not going to be between us. I promise, I will come back to you… "

"Do you know why any guild or mages live here?" She shook her head and sat with him. "There is a curse around this island, every mage that is born here, dies. One week, a year, ten years… They don't last enough time and… if you are a mage, maybe the island is going to kill you. If you go with him… Don't come back."

By the sixth day, Alastor was really weird around her, avoiding her and not letting Ikuto with her as he used to do. So she asked in the club.

"Oh, yeah. Alastor despite mages, there wasn't any curse around the island, he tricked you into believing it." Chèrie, another singer told her. "Her late wife died when a mage crushed a building and it fell over her. The mage was found guilty and executed but Alastor doesn't like magic and avoid it like plague."

So, it was like that… Alastor now hated her.

"I'm leaving." She said but she didn't go to her home where all her things were. Chèrie and others girls gave her new clothes and some money. "Goodbye, girls. I may come back!"

"Don't push yourself dear, if you like the place… stay. If you come, you are going to suffer with Alastor around here."

"Hey, Rosette-chan!" There he was, the mage that knew her. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes, Gildarts-sama. I'm coming with you." And her way 'home' started.


	15. Welcome back, Lucy

Author: The new chapter! I know I'm a bit early this week but don't worry, it means that I didn't get a writer's block! Be happy *laughs* I'm not leaving this story. I have been fighting my muses for a while, too many ideas around but I have decided that I'm going to use a few ideas for this story instead of writing new ones. As you know – or maybe not – I'm going to write soon my first crossover and you can choose… you will choose the pairing. If you like my plots, my stories, my writing style, well, you can go to my profile and vote your 3 favourite male characters to be Lucy's pairing in my first crossover. For now, the pole is like this:

**1****st**** place** Sting-kun! (12 votes)

**2****nd**** place** Laxus (11 votes)

**3****rd**** place** Rogue (6 votes)

**4****th**** place** Gray (6 votes)

5th place Loke (5 votes)

6th place Bixlow ! Something completely surprising! (5 votes)

7th place Gajeel (3 votes) Seems like there are more fans of Bixlow/Lucy tan GaLu

8th place Fried (2 votes) Poor thing… Runestar is great too!

And finally, with just 1 vote… Rufus!

Chapter XV – Welcome back, Lucy!

Her way home… or the place that was home before Naos, was quite interesting and her companion was really nice with her. Gildarts told Lucy a lot of things about Fairy Tail.

"It seems the kind of place that I would love to visit." A curious fact was that 'Cabaret' was very similar to Fairy Tail. "And your daughter, Cana-san seems to be really nice too."

"Of course she is! Cana-chan is just like her mother, Cornelia…" Lucy loved to listen to Gildarts, maybe because he had that kind of presence that attracted anyone. "She was the only woman I really loved."

"May I ask what happened?" But Gildarts was already staring at the big building in front of them. "This is pretty big…"

"Welcome, Rosette, to Fairy Tail!" And he opened the door for her to look inside…

There was a lot of people hanging around, drinking and laughing like there wasn't tomorrow, a pink haired boy was jumping over an almost naked raven haired boy with a war cry – more like a dragon roar – and two little cats – one male blue cat and one white female cat – were sitting on a table with a cute child and a white haired girl. Right in the middle was Cana-san – Lucy knew it because Gildarts didn't hesitated a minute to fly to her calling her name out – with a huge wine barrel.

A couple was arguing at the bar, the huge man was shouting something about how 'Fairies were manly' and the petite woman, with long wavy light brown hair and secretary glasses was attacking him with a green fan while answering that 'Fairies were not manly but beautiful.' She was pretty, was she a real fairy? She seemed to be one with her green dress and her light green wings falling by her back like a tail. Curious…

"Laxus, stop shocking Fried!" This shout attracted her attention to a blond man with green eyes and a long coat with fur on the second floor. He seemed fairly familiar. Had she seen him somewhere? "If you are angry, go on a mission!"

The woman who was scolding him was like an angel, long white hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever… Her vision gave Lucy some relief, like the first time that she considered Chérie a friend.

So many people… were they really known by her? And what if Gildarts had tricked her? There, in front of the guild known as Fairy Tail, for the first time in three days trip… she was really scared. What if they didn't want her there? She couldn't go back to Naos! Alastor had rejected her because she was a mage!

"Oh, yeah…" Gildarts looked at her with a big smiled when Cana pointed the fact that someone was standing by the door and almost everyone was now looking at the her too like they had seen a ghost. "I found a lost kitten."

She was about to hyperventilate when someone embraced her, a strong pair of arm put around her body and a warm breathed in her neck, the simple scent of the pinkette calmed her.

"Lucy…" The boy left her go, his onyx eyes were tearing but he had the biggest smile that Rosette had seen ever. "Welcome ho... Gah!"

The boy was replaced by a scarlet haired woman wearing armour. She was serious and Rosette took a step back, she didn't want to be stabbed by her sword.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Don't dare to disappear like that again!" But she was being squashed over her hard chest. "We have been dead worried about you!"

Some nods and a lot of greetings later – by the little girl, the two _talking_ cats, the 'manly' man, the fairy, the angel, the naked boy, Cana-san, even the master embraced her! – She was able to ask something…

"Then… Was I really that Lucy-girl?" If there was a non-surprised person in the hall… someone should call it. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anyone of you."

"Wait, you don't remember us!" The angel started crying on her shoulder and Rosette had to endure it until the first white-haired girl could calm her down enough. "Then… we should start introducing us. I'm Mirajane, but call me Mira –_again._"

Rosette nodded lightly, the name was familiar – but not as the blond mafia boss man from the second floor – and soon the rest of them started to dance around her, saying a lot of names… the evening ended with her head pounding… a lacerating pulsing like a knocking in the door.

"We were friends… I'm Natsu and he is Happy!" Lucy stared at him thinking of what Gildarts-sama had said during their journey. "I have your k…"

His words were cut when the blonde girl clenched his vest and kissed him. Just a second, everyone gasped at her action, but then she just pushed him.

"I'm sorry, I was told that we were lovers and I thought that maybe you would be able to restore my memories." Her doctor had thought it was a possibility… she would recover her past if she found something capable to shoot right into her subconscious.

"No, we were not lover." Natsu laughed and brushed her hair. "We were more like brother and sister. Here, take these before Lisanna try to kill your for kissing me."

His wink was friendly and he handed her a lot of golden and silver keys that shined with a powerful glow between her hands, if she had been feeling uncomfortable…with the keys, the feeling disappeared into dust and went away. And then… the party began around her and because of her.

"I'm sure you don't remember where you lived either, right?" Lisanna – she thought – touched her shoulder. "Do you want me to help you? I still… can't believe that you're here without your memories…"

She seemed so sad, so, so sad about her lost memories.

"Don't worry… it will come back again…or at least my doctor thinks so." Lisanna reached her hands covered by black leather gloves and smiled warmly at Rosette's flinch.

"Do you want to let Wendy try and heal you? Maybe she can do something for you." Rosette tried to remember who Wendy was for a second. Right, the girl with the long blue hair and the shy smile.

"It's not needed. I'm okay." The most part of the time.

"Then, let's go. I will show your address, Natsu and Gray had been paying your rent those past six months and Mira-nee and I had been cleaning it. Levy-chan had been guarding your novel, she said she loves to read it when she's sad."

Listening to how everyone had missed her for the past six months, while she was lost in Naos – feeling like home, but not being at home -, entertained her during the way to the small room where she used to live.

"This is your house, Lu- Rosette. We are used to calling you Lucy, it will take a while for us to get used to your new name." Rosette nodded, feeling like an idiot for keeping her Rosette as her name when she had had a name before her accident.

"You can call me Lucy, it was my name, wasn't it?" Her fingers touched the ring in her jacket's pocket. "Alastor liked it when Gildarts-sama told it to me."

"We will do whatever you want, Lucy. We are your nakamas and we really love you." Lisanna hugged her before leaving her in her room.

It was all pink and ladylike, with lotions, make-up, jewels, clothes really revealing… She loved the long white dress in her wardrobe, with a black velvet ribbon in the waist, the perfect strapless dress. Simple and pretty.

"You will look dead gorgeous with it." A low deep voice sounded behind her. Rosette looked at the blond big man with the long coat sitting on the bed. "Do you really not remember anything?"

"I'm sorry, but not. Who are you?" The girl took a few steps, until she could feel his breaths upon her lips, the guy was really tall. "I feel like I know you, but… your name slip through my memory."

"Laxus, I'm your rightful lover."


	16. Lovers

Author: Laxus… Bixlow… but where is Gajeel? Soon we are going to know what is going on with him! Enjoy with this week's chapter.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. This is my idea and I have fun writing it.

Chapter XVI – Lovers.

"_Laxus, I'm your rightful lover. I feel a lot of things lately, all of them are about your or because of you."_

That left her dumbfounded. Rosette didn't know what to do or what to say at his sudden asseveration. Laxus was still looking at her with his serious face.

"Really?" The blonde girl didn't know if she wanted to kiss him. She hadn't had repairs in kissing Natsu at the guild but with this guy… what if he wasn't her lover and he only wanted to rape her? She felt like she couldn't trust him a bit.

"I wasn't the only one thought. There were two other guys." He wasn't enjoying it and she wasn't either, the awkward tension in the air was suffocating. "It's your past, you can leave it as it is now, without remembering us... I mean."

Laxus got up and touched her chin, drawing with his fingertips the way up to her cheek and her forehead where her bangs hided a long scar similar to Gray's. He wondered how many scars had she gathered in her accident. But he couldn't ask 'Hey, can I see you hands that are covered with gloves?' He had watched her as everyone greeted her, with an eye looking at her and the other one looking at Bixlow who was smiling but didn't move until the party was over and Laxus didn't know where he had gone after that.

"Where are they now?" Her voice was trembling, she didn't understand how she was able to sleep with three different men and she was sure that she had been pretty upset with herself back then.

"Bixlow is probably in his bedroom or getting drunk and Gajeel have been disappeared for five months."

Thanks to his fingers on her neck, he was able to notice how her pulse increased for a second when he told her about their whereabouts.

"I know where I had seen you before." Something in their names shot a feeling through her brain. "I had dreamt with you before. I know it sounds stupid but it's true, we were really lovers and that were my dreams…"

A tear fell to the floor and Laxus put his arms around her, trying to comfort her while she cried mutely against his chest – without knowing why she was crying -. She calmed down enough two hours later, Laxus had moved them to the bed where he kept rubbing her back for a few more minutes and she started to mutter words that he wasn't able to understand.

"I'm sorry, your shirt is a total mess because of me." Normally he would take it off and it would be alright but with Lucy in her actual state it would be really improper.

"Don't worry, I will…" Her hands started to take up his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, god… I'm really embarrassed. It's a habit that I got while I was working at 'Cabaret', when a guest's clothes get dirty we just take them off and clean it. I can wash it for you and… if we were lovers, shouldn't I have some of your clothes here?"

"I never slept here with you. Just the first time and that was because I was too tired to move." The Lighting mage smiled at the memory. God blessed the alcohol.

"Then… how is possible that we were lovers? Lovers are supposed to be… We were sex buddies." It wasn't better than being lovers, it was even worse! She was such a slut.

"Yes, we were and… I was really mean with you the last time we talked. I was a total arse."

"It's said that we just see what we have when we lose it." Her words made him smile, there it was, the same herself… Lucy Heartfilia, no Rosette. "I want to rest… may I help with your shirt or are you leaving?"

"I think I have done enough already, it's better if I leave." Before he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder and said. "I'm sorry what I did, even if you don't remember it, I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I don't remember, we can always start again **as friends.**" Being friendzoned wasn't that bad, right? It was something to start again. "Goodnight, Laxus-san."

"Goodnight, Rosette." He said when he finally left with a soar taste in his mouth with her new name.

For the first time since the accident, she didn't wake up crying at midnight, screaming for something she didn't remember. Her dreams were clearer and at least she could understand the gaps where Laxus were standing, his parts were clearer and the pleasure too… Something in her chest hurt as well while she was dreaming with him. Just the raven haired man produced in her a warm feeling, because the mysterious guy with too much clothes was the one that kept confusing her with his coming and going around more like a ghost than a human. But her night was as calm as possible with a new piece of the puzzle that was her memory. And at five o'clock she was already awake and ready to… well… she didn't know what she should do. Going to Fairy Tail? Stay and study 'her' room?

She opted for the second option. It was a nice place, with a big bathroom – just like the one that she had designed for Alastor's new house – it was well-illuminated and it had its own oven… She had always wanted an oven but Alastor refused because of Ikuto-kun. In her desk she founded a lot of things – mostly books with notes, letters to her mother… there was an unfinished novel too… - Was it all hers? Was she a writer? Her head started to pound aching and she had to close her eyes and rest in the floor until it passed even if the dizzy feeling didn't go away for a while.

"Are you feeling right, baby-chan?" She opened the eyes when she heard a strange voice in her room. "Hello~"

A man sticking out his long tattooed tongue…

"Who are you?"

His enormous grin faded a bit for a second and he rested by her side on the floor, their hands in contact.

"I'm Bixlow, a Seith Mage and they are my babies." They were five totem-like flying dolls. The man was pretty weird dressed from head to toe and wearing a visor, his tongue sticking out.

"Oh, you're the man that Laxus-san told me about." His hand touching her was bigger than Alastor's and warmer, she couldn't help but entwined theirs hands. "Your hand is big and warm."

"It's ok." He kissed her hand and they rested like that, just on the floor with their hands together. "I had missed you."

And the silence took over the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author**: This Thursday is my last exam – I'm not going to pass but I still keep writing as much as I can, I'm an idiot, I know. – So, I wrote this chapter for Lucy's Harem while I was trying to understand Elizabeth I and her cult (if there is any British reader around there… Do you have any tips?) And the British Empire (the two of them) I think I can manage with everything else but… This is not Cultural History! Well… I'm here to say something… **You have five days left to vote** **the pairing for my first crossover**, you can vote for **three names** and the poll for now is like this:

**1st place – Sting (20 votes)**

**2nd place – Laxus (17 votes)**

**3rd place – Rogue (17 votes)**

4th place – This is totally unexpected! Rufus (9 votes)

5th place – Gray (7 votes) – He is going to be angry if Rufus win this poll *laughs*

6th place – Loke (6 votes)

7th place – Bixlow (6 votes)

8th place – Gajeel (6 votes)

9th place – Fried (4 votes)

I'm really surprised with the results! I didn't expect Rufus to be in the forth place! But it's your decision, it's the pairing you want (the cracker the easier it will be for me to write it.) Now…

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to **Hiro Mashima** but the OCs in this fanfics are mine (all of them!)

Thank you for reading, for reviewing, for the alerts and favourites… **I love you all!**

**Chapter XVII**

Rosette looked at the weird guy, she liked being with him just like that… resting on the floor.

"What?" His voice was soft, manly and sent shivers down Rosette's spine while she blushed. "You're cute."

"Why do you wear that thing?" It was a random question, but she was glad that he had smiled. "Isn't it boring or troublesome?"

"It would be more troublesome if I don't wear this… Well you don't remember. I'm a Seith Magic user, I can control human's souls but I can't fully control my powers." He explained and something pinched in her chest.

"Then you are dangerous."

"Quite dangerous, baby!" He laughed and stuck out his tongue with the stamp of Fairy Tail in it.

"Why did you tattoo your tongue?" She was really curious about this man.

"Because… Well, Mirajane said I could put it wherever I wanted and it was not my intention to go showing my… I just did it." His smile grew bigger and bigger. "You wear too much clothes."

She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a long-sleeved jersey and a pair of boots and her gloves. It was normal for her to wear things like that… well, she had seen already her own clothes and it was… disgusting! She would never dress like that!

"It seems like I was one of that girls that like to show as much skin as possible…" But she couldn't anymore. She had too many scars to hide.

"I liked the way you were before." His words intrigued her. "You wore slutty clothes, but you were a fine lady, you slept with three men – just once time did you sleep with us at the same time – but you were still innocent and shy, sure thing you learnt a lot – like the way you moved when you were on top – but you was always embarrassed at the beginning… No offense, but I know Lucy, not Rosette."

"No offense indeed. You know a lot about the me before the accident." They were lovers, it was expected from him to know her, right?

"Yes, I know a lot about Lucy Heartfilia. I love her and I realized it too late." For a second she could see the shine of his _green_ eyes under the visor and it intrigued her.

"Your eyes are green…"

"Nop, they are red but they shine green. Weird, I know." Most like creepy. Lucy smiled and again the green shine appeared.

"Which colour is your hair?"

"Blue. You're pretty curious."

"Do you bother me being curious?"

"Dunno. Are you curious about other things? More fun things, I mean."

"Fun things?" She thought about it for a minute before she understood what he had meant! "Pervert!"

Still they both laughed and Lucy got up from the floor.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Are you going to cook for a stranger? You are mental, girl." But he nodded and helped her to do some sandwiches. Like a normal couple would have done. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome, Bixlow." Bixlow closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling in his chest that born when he shared a so daily thing like it was making some sandwiches. "I don't have anything to drink… I'm lucky there is bread and butter here…"

"Natsu and the others kept coming when you disappeared, they didn't want to let you come back and see that things were different." So they had been eating and buying food almost every week.

"Can you help me?" He nodded at his question biting a sandwich. "Can you tell me what these keys are for?"

"They are your magic, you are a Celestial Mage, and these are your keys, you open a gate to another world. Do you want me to show you how?" She looked a bit troubled with his explanation. "If you don't want…"

"If I leave them behind… I won't be a mage, right?"

"You are a mage with or without your keys, it's in your blood to be a mage and your spirits are your friends too…I'm sure Loke and the others one – specially the mermaid –are awaiting for you to call one of them!"

"Then I'm doomed to be a mage. Why would I go back anyone?" She muttered and grabbed strongly her keys. "I want to learn how to be a good mage, Bixlow. Teach me, please."

"Come here and choose a key, I think the silver ones are easier to call." Lucy placed her back against Bixlow huge chest and chose a silver key. "That the Southern Cross, Crux. To call him you have to say '_Gate to the Southern Cross, I open thee…Crux_'. Try it."

"Just like that?" His laugh vibrated in his chest, Rosette felt it before she heard it.

"Just like that, but you have to wish your spirit to come out, ok?"

"Gate to the Southern Cross…" Rosette tried to feel the same energy that yesterday when she got the keys from Natsu-san, it was difficult but something burnt in her. "I open thee… Crux!"

Poof… and there was… nothing. The power within her disappeared just like that and she got nothing. The blonde girl sighed, feeling disappointed with herself.

"Don't worry, keep trying and he will show up for you. It's weird, I thought that Loke would be around here since you came back yesterday." Who was Loke? "He was your most loyal spirit, he was Leo, the Lion."

She took the Leo's key, just touched it for a second before it started to shine – pretty golden light – and a spiky haired man wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

"Here he is." Bixlow thought about step back when Loke appeared, but hey! Lucy/Rosette was her loved one, he had to take advantage of every opportunity he could have to be with her. "I was actually talking about you right now, Loke."

"Why are you here, Bixlow?" The lion talked/growled to the Seith Mage, but his eyes were upon Lucy, absorbing her form with those wild eyes behind the azure-tinted sunglasses.

"I was visiting a _friend_ and teaching her how to call one of you, spirits." How tense the situation was!

"Ano… You are Leo?" Her spirit seemed troubled with the name. "Do you prefer to be called Loke?"

"Princess, welcome back." But Loke smiled at her with the only thought of her being safe. "We have been missing you since you left us behind. I'm sorry I couldn't reach you on time."

"Don't worry, it was probably my fault, I can't remember how but the doctor said that I had an accident."

"You felt from a cliff, it's a miracle that you are save and sound. The best option for you to learn how to call us is that one of us teaches you, so… Bixlow, your presence is not longer needed."

"I will leave when she wants, no when you want." Both men's eyes fell on her and a drop formed in her head.

"I think it's better if we go to the guild, the three of us." Rosette didn't want problems and the blonde girl felt really great having both men around her – but without fights between them. "Maybe I can ask around for tips to learn my own magic."


	18. Starting Again

Do you think Lucy's Harem is too slow? Do you want me to finish it already? Then review and tell me what you think about it! Because here it is the new chapter!

Poll Result… Well, the pairing is going to be a threesome! Sting/Lucy/Laxus! Blondies party!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, anything else is mine!

Chapter XIX – Starting again.

Fairy Tail was an interesting place, she really started to love it and soon it was indispensable for her to go every day and stay there for a few hours. She had even taken a job with the little girl called Wendy and the bookworm Levy.

"_Here we are, Lu-chan!" Rosette wasn't so convinced about the new nickname but she had to endure it. "Let's clean this beautiful place!"_

_There had been a huge ecological disaster a few miles from the coast and now the whole beach was covered with oil and a lot of animals had died, the view was devastating. _

"_Are you, pretty ladies, the mages from Fairy Tail?" An old sailor asked when they reached the beach._

"_Yes, we are Levy, Wendy and Rosette." But they keep her name with strangers. The man nodded as welcome. "We are here to help you."_

"_Then, come with me, ladies, and I will show you your work." _

_The work was clean some rocks and animals carefully with brushes and clothes. It was a slow process but after two days saving animals and the water – thanks to Levy and Aquarius, one of her spirits, the water was now clean again._

"_Thank you, Fairy Tail's mages!" Some people threw a party for them the last night and Rosette was really happy, dancing and laughing with all of them. _

"_This is really fun!" She sang and jumped happily on her spot. "I had so much fun with you girls! Thank you for bringing me here."_

And they had paid a fairly good amount of money, 35.000 jewels for each one. Then Natsu and Lisanna helped her with another mission at a theme park where they were one of the most amazing attractions. Virgo built a underground palace and Aries covered it with wool. She was really tired when they finished the mission but when they reached Magnolia, at the train station…

_There were a lot of people at the train station but just one person was important for here. Laxus was wearing a black suit with a blue t-shirt and a bouquet of red roses. He didn't seem comfortable and Natsu's laughs was the affirmation of it. Still, he was there waiting for her._

"_Bixlow told me about your lack of food so let me treat you to dinner." Laxus was going to take her to a meal for real? "What do you say?"_

"_It'd be lovely. Thank you, Laxus-san." And he took her to a fancy restaurant. "This is a huge place… Are you sure about this, Laxus-san?"_

"_Call me Laxus, Lucy. We're friends, aren't we?" They were. Lucy smiled and took a seat._

_It had been a good place, a great date and Laxus walked her home with a nice conversation. _

And it wasn't the only one. Loke tried something too…

_She was reading her book – or at least that was what Levy had told her – when her keys glowed and Loke appeared with a smile. _

"_Hello, Princess. How are you too?" It was his way to ask if she had recovered some memories._

"_Hello, Loke. I'm fine and you?" No new memories, she had kept having dreams where she was with different men, she could recognize two of them – Laxus and Bixlow – but she didn't know who the raven haired man with the blood red eyes. "I'm reading a few things."_

"_Do you want to practise with your spirits? They had told me about how you are more and more willing to call them." Rosette nodded happily with his proposition and they walked to the guild. "We are going to do some exercise calling out a spirit. I think Lyra can come out today."_

_And Lyra came out! Rosette had to call her five times before the spirit appeared in front of her._

"_Lucy-san! You haven't called me in a long time! Do you want to hear a song?" She was impressed because she didn't know that she had a spirit who could sing. _

"_Yes, we can do a duet!" The music started and Rosette accompanied it with her soft but warm voice._

_Loke clapped when they finished and then he took Rosette for a few drinks. _

But Bixlow wasn't going to stay calmed when two men were flirting with her so when she woke up, Bixlow had prepared a huge breakfast, he had prepared a hot bath…

"_Good morning, Rosette." He was in her kitchen with an apron and cooking bacon. "I heard about your date with Laxus. How it went?"_

"_It was nice but he hates question." They had been talking a lot lately but Laxus didn't allow her to ask questions under his new motto 'The past is the past'. "But I love dates. It was lovely."_

"_I was a bit worried about that. Did you enjoy your bath?" _

"_That was great and your souls are pretty funny too… I was well-accompanied." Bixlow placed two plates on the table and still wearing the apron, he served the food. "Thank you for this."_

_Rosette wasn't used to cook, it was usually Alastor's task to feed them, her eyes were sad thinking about it and Bixlow hands upon her cheek with a little caress brought her into reality again._

"_Thinking about your ex-fiancé again?" _

"_He was really sweet but I have to get over him." After knowing what type of girl she had been before her accident, Rosette hadn't been thinking a lot about Alastor, she wasn't sure if she loved him as much as she proclaimed at first. _

"_How are your missions lately?"_

"_I earned a lot of money! More than I did when I worked at two places! I'm proud of myself." And she was. "How was yours?"_

"_Great, the bandits fell in Fried's runes and Evergreen turned them to stone but I kicked their asses so they would never try to hurt my friends again." Everyone knew about Evergreen's broken ribs when a bandit threw at her one of his own nakama that had been turned to stone. "And the reward was great. I can live with it."_

Yep, they had been interacting with her and being nice, polite… so much that Mirajane had started to play matchmaker with her. Before walking to the guild, Rosette looked for a long time her ring… well, Alastor's ring and she placed it again in her pocked. She had tried to leave it behind but it was so difficult… She shook her head and sighed.

"It's a new day, Rosette! Forget about Alastor and move on! There are three men trying to seduce you again, they love you more than Alastor had ever done."

And the new day brought new thing into her life, Fairy Tail had been bringing her new things for her.

"Lucy was a lucky girl." Rosette said looking at her reflect on the mirror. "I was a lucky girl."


	19. What if

Hello, minna-san! Today is a big day! It's **the premiere of** **my first StiCy** ever! I'm not going to update it yet but you can go and read the first chapter here  angelneko10. blogspot. com. es/

Quit the spaces and you are going to go to my blog where there is the first chapter of '_**Uncertain Future**_'!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

This chapter contains lemon!

Chapter XX – What if…

A month had passed already and Rosette was really happy there, she had almost forgotten about Alastor and their broken engagement, but her dreams were more and more confusing. She knew the people in them but she didn't know why she woke up always with a pain in her chest, searing and wounding pain. It was worse especially when the man who appeared in her dream was Laxus-san.

But at the beginning of her second month, Rosette received a letter from Alastor. So, while she sat with the envelope in front of her and the ring between her fingers.

"What's up, Rosette?" Natsu sat with her.

"A friend of mine sent a letter." But the pinkette's eyes weren't on the letter but in her ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Natsu had been looking for rings with Mirajane for Lisanna.

"Yes. He asked me if I wanted to be his wife. I accepted." Her smile was sad, her memories were too. "When Gildarts-sama told me what I was, he broke up with me with a lie."

"And he dared to send you a letter? He has guts." She hadn't noticed how Mirajane and some people had gathered around her, the one who had talked was Macao and some of them nodded.

"I don't know if I should open it." The envelope disappeared and when she turned around she saw that Levy had it.

"You shouldn't open it. Wendy-chan and I have been studying and we have found something interesting! We will be able to restore your memory soon!" She was really happy with their discovery because soon, she would have her best friend again. "Don't you want to remember?"

"I… yes. I want to remember." Did she? Rosette didn't sound so convinced but Levy let it pass. "You said soon, when?"

"When we get to reunite the ingredients. It's a potion, you drink it and Wendy will be able to heal your brain damage."

"Thank you, Levy-san, Wendy-chan." Levy handed her letter and Rosette took it but she didn't know if she wanted to open it. "I think I'm going to go home."

No one tried to stop her but she got a surprise when she got home and someone was already inside. Rosette held tight her keys, ready to summon one of her spirits if the intruder wasn't a good one.

"Calm down, it's me." Laxus – as always – was sitting on her bed, this time he wasn't wearing her fur coat and he seemed less relaxed.

"Hello, Laxus-san. Do you need something?" No, he wasn't relaxed, he was angry. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"No, you haven't. You were going to marry that boyfriend of yours?" Rosette nodded, she was tired and she sat with Laxus.

"I'm… no, I was in love with Alastor. I really loved him but he discovered who I was and he lied to me. He has a son called Ikuto, his mother died because of a destructive mage and Alastor hates anything related with magic." Telling him everything made a weight disappear from her back and soon tears followed it. "I really loved them and he couldn't love me back because I'm a mage. How is it even possible?"

"He didn't deserve you." His hand rubbing her back had a calming effect and Rosette rest against his shoulder, her tears had stopped. "But I like you and I deserve you."

He kissed her neck and then he bit it, Rosette moaned. Her neck was an erogenous zone and nobody knew it but Laxus had been her lover once, he had to know how to treat her and Rosette wasn't going to stop him for now. His hands were caressing her waist over her blue shirt and he used their position to lift her and sit her on his lap. His lips left her neck and Rosette bent down her head to kiss him. She was acting by instincts. Instincts she didn't know she possesses.

"That was Lucy's kiss. Are you remembering something?" Rosette thought about it and then shook her head. "Don't worry, I will teach you everything from the beginning."

Laxus leaned her on her bed and he lie down by her side. His hands started moving again, this time under her clothes. Rosette wanted to stop him but she was feeling so good from his touch that a part of her didn't want to stop him. They kissed again, more heat and passion between them, Rosette even started touching him over his black shirt.

"Is this ok? I don't want to force you…" In his head everything was cool but she wasn't Lucy, she was Rosette.

"Please, keep kissing me." She 'begged' with closed eyes and red cheeks.

Laxus would keep kissing her, loving her with each touch and he was going to show it to her. He took off her shirt and Rosette tried to hide herself from his sight but Laxus pinned her wrists over her head to see the three star-like scars below her ribcage and two long, thing scars that ran from her left breast to her left hip. The lighting mage wondered how many scars she was hiding.

"You're beautiful." She seemed to need the compliment and it wasn't a lie, with or without scars, Lucy/Rosette was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "I want to see you naked."

So, he took off her gloves, her hands and forearms were covered with cuts, different length, depth and directions, there were at least thirteen marks and there was one that had broken the stamp of Fairy Tail, the scar cut it the hand in two and it was burned too…

"Stop, please. I don't like it!" Lucy wasn't use to being exposed in front of anyone, not even Alastor.

"You have to be more confident. Let me do this and you are going to feel really good." He ended taking off her jeans.

Her arms and her legs were the same, cuts and burns but it didn't matter to him, he was in love with that body, scarred or not, and he wasn't going to let her think less of herself. She was wonderful, erotic and breath-taking. Now she was wearing just her underwear that was simply white lingerie.

"Really?" Her eyes were watering and the blond mage over her smiled.

"Really. I'm going to make you feel so good that you are going to see stars." Laxus took off his own clothes. She was staring shocking at him; he was bigger than Alastor, huge and stronger… "See something you like?"

"What if I say 'yes'?" Both of them laughed and Laxus kissed her. "Yes, you're definitely something to see."

Laxus copped her breasts with his big hands, he was touching her where nobody –that she knew – had touched her. Alastor's face popped in her mind and she felt bad for Laxus and Alastor and she wasn't happy. While she was thinking about how she was a bad person, Laxus' mouth had gone down on her body and he had two fingers in her vagina, stimulating her sensitive spots. She didn't want to stop him, she was too concentrated in her own pleasure.

It wasn't fair for him and she knew how to please a man, Alastor liked her to please him. Rosette rolled over herself and started to kiss his neck and chest, her nails drawing red lines on her abdomen, while she was going down on his body until her month was sucking him with experience. More experience than an amnesiac person would have.

"More instincts?" He asked in a voice chocked with pleasure.

Rosette stopped and blushing she looked away, kneeling naked. Laxus kissed her nipples, sucking them before biting them and Lucy pressing his head against her chest moaning and rubbing herself against his erection.

"I'm going to come if you kept doing that. I want to thrust into you." He rolled again and now she was under him.

"I hadn't been with a man so big…" Was she afraid of his length? He was flattered but she had been with him a lot of times. "… In a long time."

"You are going to be ok." He comforted her before thrusting into her at once.

Rosette moaned and she dug her nails into his back and her back arched, her exposed neck was bitten by him who started to move once he was sure that she had gotten used to having him again in her entrails. Their gasps and moans filled the room, their movements, their feelings and their senses were seized up with pleasure. For Laxus it was home, for her was the new experience that was amazing!

But something more was different from the sex with Alastor, a bigger thing that blow her mind and heart, her lungs were overpowered, she couldn't breath so fast and deep, she felt like drowning, a tear rolled by her cheek the right moment when all the pleasure she was feeling was greater in her belly and exploited in a extreme wave of light and darkness… then there was nothing more than a sticky and warm feeling between her tights and a accelerated breath on her neck.

"Whoa… what was that?" She asked exhausted.

"That's called an orgasm, dear. It wasn't your first."

"It wasn't?" She was sure that she hadn't felt anything like that ever!

"Of course not. You can have three or four while we are having sex, Bixlow said once that you had seven with kinky sex with him." Laxus yawned and closed his eyes. "I'm tired already, that was the best reunion fuck ever."

Then he just started snoring and Rosette laughed sweetly, she rested her head on his chest and thought about her life. She had ended up sleeping with Laxus a month after her break-up with Alastor, but it wasn't wrong; Laxus had been her lover first… But why did he produce a hurtful pain in her chest? Maybe they had had a huge argument and they had broken up too? She couldn't remember it, maybe it was for the best to not remember anything from her past. A new start! She yawned and closed her eyes, ready to sleep the night without worries. She was Rosette, not Lucy, and Laxus had given her the best fuck ever. What if she didn't remember? She was happy with Fairy Tail and her no-so-new lover.


	20. Admitting It

**Author: Yo, folks! How have you been? I'm fine and alive! But I have too many things to do that I don't think I can keep up writting all my stories and publishing them once a week! But I'm going to update as soon as I finish a chapter, don't worry! And it's going to be just for a few months because I'm filming a film and I'm going to direct a play for two subjects and it's crazy, really! Today (because it's 2:00 am in Canary Islands) I'm going to go to a strike and I had just finished with this chapter that it's a closing and an opening! Thank you for the reviews, the alerts and the favoriting! Really! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, otherwise I wouldn't have killed Lector (poor Sting!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXI – Admitting it.**

It wasn't hard for Rosette to learn how to be happy in her new life. She was always between Laxus or Bixlow and sex was amazing! They had even been with her at the same time, Bixlow had blinded her and Laxus had undressed her with caresses and kisses. They were so un-them. But she wasn't completely happy. And maybe they being different were the reason why she wasn't happy or maybe it was because of the dreams.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." She woke up with Laxus' chest under her cheek and smiled warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, perfectly well." But Laxus was asking about her dreams. "I keep dreaming, Laxus and it's not going to end until I get my memories back."

"You said you didn't want your memories back." She had confessed it a few days back and now she was regretting her decision.

"I don't know… Who is the black haired man? Why did I took those missions? Why did we argue?" There were too many questions in her brain and Laxus wasn't going to answer them. Not easily.

"The black haired man has to be Gajeel and you took those missions because you were too stubborn to accept that you need help with the tougher ones." But he weren't going to tell her why they had argued.

"I'll talk with Levy and Wendy today in order to drink that potion, if you don't want to tell me the truth." Laxus doubted a second and then he got up and leave without looking back.

Before going to the guild, she needed to burn off energy and sex was really good for that, but she needed something else so, she got dressed with a jumpsuit with rolled-up sleeves and a pair of shoes to run around the city for a while. Lucy may not be a sportswoman but Rosette had a lot of nightmares and sleepless nights and she had learnt how to end up exhausted enough to sleep a few hours without dreams.

Now, she had new ways to burn her extra energy with a lot of sex, a few missions… it was nice to be Lucy Heartfilia if she got to relax and be happy. But she wasn't completely happy. Arg! Everything drove her to the same point! The lack of memories was keeping her from start again a new life. She got to the town's gates and it was nice. The view was amazing from there. She could see the guild's building and her apartment… She sat and breathed deeply. It was so nice. She wished she had brought her keys with her. She was startled by a noise behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked, voice trembling.

"Rosette?" The blonde woman relaxed a bit when a small figure got out and she was able to recognize the other woman. "Hello…"

The newcomer woman was small, wide hips and huge boobs, long wavy red hair and deep black eyes. Nothing was special about her, no when she wasn't dancing wearing leather and feathers on the stage was she had been Rosette's friends for a long time.

"Cherie! Why are you here?"

"I wanted to bring you some staff you left behind and I wanted to tell you that I'm dating someone…" the way she talked said everything to Lucy.

"I'm seeing someone too. You and Alastor are safe from my fury if it's what you wanted." Rosette smiled. "And I'm called Lucy now."

It was a declaration of identity, of principles and of course, a way to end with her old life as a dancing girl/shop worker in an isolated island where magic didn't have a place. The blonde woman was smiling but inside she was crying and feeling devastated.

"Now, you can leave, I have a date with my boyfriend." Lucy, no Rosette anymore, walked to the town. "Wait, give it to Alastor."

Lucy tossed the ring and smiled warmly but tiredly.

"I have a good boyfriend. Two boyfriends to being exact. They are caring, protective and selfless because they love me. Laxus and Bixlow are mine and I'm yours."

"Really? Two men love you? Are you sure? Ro… Lucy, you're my friend…" Even when I'm dating your ex-fiancé. "…but those men don't love you! They are taking advantage of your memory lost to have sex with you! You're so beautiful, intelligent, caring and sexy that they can lie to you in order to have you!"

"Well, at least I can fuck who two different men without being a cheap bitch, bad friend like you!" She wanted to be furious, she was furious but not at Cherie but Alastor. "I really have to go. Good bye, Cherie. Tell Ikuto that I love him."

Lucy arrived at home crying. Sobbing hard because Cherie's thinking had woken her suspicions. The blonde mage had been thinking about why Laxus – who was a misfit – and Bixlow – who was a creeper – had chosen her as their lover. She wiped her tears. Laxus was about to arrive.

"Why are you crying?" No, he was there already.

"I found a friend from Rosette's life. She said some disturbing things. I'm fine." She didn't sound fine. "Why are you with me, Laxus?"

"Sex is amazing. You're a good woman. You're a great person. The question is why shouldn't I be with you?" And he sounded so sure about his words. He hadn't said anything about love.

"I'm going to take a mission. I'll need a few days out of town. Do you mind if we set a date after I return?"

"Of course not. I'll accompany you to the guild."

"No! It's not needed!" Her answer had been too… impulsive and Laxus was on her within a second. "I want to prepare my stuff…"

"Look at me, Lucy, and say it again. Say you are fine." She couldn't. She would cry. "What's the matter?"

"She… my friend, said you are with me because I'm an easy fuck." Her hands were on his chest, not daring to look at him into the eye she just looked down. "I want to believe it's not true. I want to believe that you _like_ me."

"I like you. I really do." Lucy closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "But your question is… if – I – love – you. And yes, Lucy, I love you."


	21. Hiatus

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be updating new chapter any time soon because right now my life sucks and I need time for myself

I promise I'll be back but I don't know when... probably sooner than I expect but not as soon as you want.

I'm really sorry and I appreciate all your reviews - that I'll answer soon - and alerts and favorites. Love you so much! 3


End file.
